Pity for a Dime
by Jared's Gummy Bear
Summary: An artificial season, covered by summer rain. Losing all my reason cause there's nothing left to blame. Shadows paint the sidewalk, a living picture in a frame. Sam Winchester Dean Winchester Bobby Singer
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer of 1998 and I was 16 years old. My parents had sent me to summer camp in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. My grandparents owned a home in Sioux Falls and my mom had gone to this same camp. I resented the fact that my mom was making me go to this stupid camp. What I really wanted to do was spend my summer reading and hanging out with friends, maybe catching a few summer concerts back home in Savannah, GA. My friends were all planning to catch the Red Hot Chili Peppers on tour as well as the Family Values tour. I had even heard that Creed was coming to our area and they were my favorite. I was pissed that I would not be joining them. Instead I'd be sitting around a campfire at night singing camp songs and wanting to stab my eyeballs out.

The first day there the girls were separated from the boys to my displeasure. While I was still innocent for a 16 year old boys were a top priority in my life. The story of my life was because I was labeled as the "wild child" of our bunch everyone thought I had slept around. Truth was that I was still a virgin. I just hadn't met the boy that I wanted to give that special gift to. We were assigned our rooms and our bunks. The girls ranged in ages from 14 to 17 in our cabin. I hoped that whoever was next to me wasn't overly lame. The blessing in the whole thing was that at night we could listen to music on our ear phones and read. I knew that I would start to look forward to lights out every night.

The next day we were introduced to the boys of the camp. Their cabins were just over the hill from where ours were so they could separate us if they needed to but have us all together most of the time. The girls were already in the auditorium when the boys were brought in. They had arranged us so that every other chair was empty. The boys were supposed to file in and fill up the empty chairs. I was in the middle of an aisle so I would have a boy on each side of me. This should be fun. I had two boys sit down beside me but I didn't pay them much attention. Our camp councilors were giving us instructions and even though I didn't want to be there I was trying to pay attention to them.

We were instructed for each girl to turn to the guy to her left and introduce herself to him. We stood from our chairs and I turned to the boy to my left. I wasn't prepared for what I encountered. My face was just inches from the guy's chest! I looked up and up and up it seemed before I saw his face. He was very tall and very cute, with a wide smile and the cutest dimples I had ever seen. His hazel eyes twinkled, but I could see something between shyness and a hardness in his features. "Hi. My name is Noel.", I said as I held out my hand to the handsome young stranger. He smiled again and ducked his head a little before he took my hand in his. His hand was so large that it dwarfed mine. "Nice to meet you Noel. My name is Sam." With the introductions made we were instructed to have a seat.

Sam and I kept stealing little looks at each other. Me, because I was amazed at how cute he was and him I think out of shyness.  
The camp councilors told us that the person we just met would be our partner for the week. We would do all our activities together as a team. At night we would be with our bunk mates and in the morning we'd come back to the pavilion to get our assignments for the day. We were told that our first assignment was to learn as much about the other person as we could. We were given the boundaries of where we could be and where we couldn't. Sam and I stood and headed to the front of the room to pick up our backpack of supplies for the day. Sam took the backpack and slung it over one shoulder, "Where do you want to go sit and talk?", he asked me. "Why don't we go down there by the lake?", I said and pointed to the cozy looking dock down by the lake. Sam nodded, "Ladies first.", he says holding his hand out in the direction of the lake.

We walked together to the lake over the rocky ground. At one point I tripped over an extra big rock and just as I thought I was going to fall I felt a large hand reach out and grab me by the upper arm, steadying me. I looked up at Sam, grateful for the save. "Thanks. I'm not always such a clutz." Sam's smile widened causing my heart to flutter, "Don't mention it. I'm pretty used to saving people." The last few yards to the lake were thankfully uneventful. We walked out onto the dock and sat together in the swing that was there. Sam dug into the backpack and pulled out our packet for the day. He opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper. "It says here that they want us to interview each other and record our findings." There was a list of questions and instructions to ask any other questions that we deemed fit. "Ok you start.", I said as I looked into his hazel eyes.

Sam cleared his throat, "First question is name. I already know Noel. Anything else with Noel?", he teased. "Noel Wilson." We each had our own notebook for taking notes. Sam nodded his head, "Sam Winchester.", he answered simply. "Where are you from?", Sam asked then. "I live in Savannah, GA but my grandparents live here in Sioux Falls." "Lawrence, KS originally but my dad travels for business so we live all over now. I do have an Uncle that lives here in Sioux Falls.", Sam replies. We sit together in the warm sunshine for a couple hours talking and getting to know one another. This was unlike any camp I had ever heard of. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean Sam was not bad to look at…..I take that back, he was hot as hell and we were getting along great.

*******************************

Sam watched the way the sunlight shown in the young blonde beauty's hair as she looked down at her notebook and jotted down a few notes from questions she had asked. He had noticed how pretty she was when he sat down beside her but she seemed to be unhappy to be here. When he was lucky enough to be paired with her he was really happy about that. Their conversation had been nice so far and he found out that she just didn't want to be here but that her parents made her come. Apparently her mom had come to this same camp as a teenager. When Sam found out that Noel was a year older than he was his heart fell. She would never be interested in him and him younger than her.

Sam pushed the hair out of his eyes and listened to her as she talked about her family and the things she enjoyed. He learned that she liked animals very much and that she was really into her music. He smiled knowing that Dean would appreciate that. She didn't seem to question too much that his family traveled a lot and she seemed really open with him now that he got the chance to sit and talk to her.  
Soon there was a bell rung that indicated that the pairs were to report back to the pavilion. Sam stood and helped Noel to her feet. He took her stuff and placed it back into the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Be careful this time on those rocks.", he said to her and gently held her elbow. She looked up at him with her grass green eyes and smiled. "Thank you.", she said simply.

Back at the pavilion they were told it was time for lunch. Sam walked with Noel over to the lunch building. They went through the line and picked up their food and found a table close to a corner of the room. Sam waited for Noel to sit and then he sat beside her. They talked throughout their meal and soon learned that they both had a love for reading. "What are you reading right now?", Sam asked. Noel blushed slightly, "I'm rereading 'The Outsiders' for the 100th time but I also have 'Of Mice and Men' with me." Sam nodded appreciatively. "I really like 'The Outsiders'. I've read it a few times myself. I'm reading 'Farenheight 451' right now though.", Sam answered.

As they sat and talked Sam felt more and more drawn to Noel. He tried to not get his hopes up too high but he knew he would anyway. Noel went to the dessert table and brought back two plates with slices of chocolate cake on them. Sam accepted the dessert and watched as she spooned a bite into her mouth. He went to place a bite in his mouth and missed because he was looking at her and not paying attention to what he was doing. He wound up with a big streak of chocolate on the side of his mouth and down onto his chin. Noel looked up and saw what he had done and she began to giggle.

Sam blushed but then his heart began to race as Noel reached over and ran her finger over his face, scooping up the misplaced chocolate and then stuck her finger in her mouth and ate it. Sam thought he would come undone right there at the table! He quickly excused himself and made his way to the bathroom. He took several deep breaths and looked at himself in the mirror. Satisfied that the chocolate was gone and he was safe to go back to the dining room, he slowly made his way back to where Noel sat. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.", Noel said as she looked up at him apologetically. "No it's not a problem. I am a clutz sometimes too. We're even.", Noel knew he was referring to the rocks and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to bed that night with the thoughts of a charming, hazel eyed Sam on my mind. I was giddy at the thought of spending time with him again tomorrow. At first I was a bit skeptical about him being younger than me but after being around him for a while, my feelings changed. What did a year matter? We had two weeks to get to know each other and then we would have to go back to our normal lives. I really wasn't ready to think about that just yet. I finally drifted off to sleep with smiling hazel eyes swimming before my conscious mind.

The next morning we met again at the pavilion. I quickly found Sam and sat beside him ready to start the day. His eyes twinkled as he looked down at me. I gave him my prettiest smile and then turned to listen to what the camp director had to say. We were instructed to head back to our cabins and to put on stuff that was ok for getting wet. We would be canoeing with our partner for the day. We were to meet at the cafeteria to pick up our cooler that will be packed with our lunch for the day. Everyone rushes back to the cabins and then back to the cafeteria. Sam beat me to the cafeteria of course and already had our lunch cooler ready and waiting. "Thanks for grabbing that. Do you know anything about canoeing? I've never been.", I told Sam almost nervously. Sam reaches out and rubs my shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry. My brother and I have done some canoeing. I'll take care of you." I look into his eyes and know that he's telling the truth.

We walk down to the edge of the creek and are assigned our canoes. Sam places our cooler in the middle of the canoe and then helps me into the front. "I'll take the back so that I can steer. I'll tell you which side to paddle on and you just sit up there and look pretty and paddle some." I nod to him and he begins to push the canoe out into the current. When it's out far enough to float on its own he throws his long legs over into the boat and takes a seat at the back. He pushes us farther out into the current and then tells me to paddle on my left. I do as I'm told and soon we are swiftly moving out into the deeper water. Most of the other canoes are slower than we are but a few keep up pretty well. We were to canoe a 10 mile trip and there would be a spot to stop that we would camp for the night. There were also stops along the way where we could eat, swim and even sunbathe.

Sam was a strong canoe captain and most times he told me to just sit back and enjoy the trip. I felt bad that he was doing nearly all of the paddling but he told me not to feel that way. Soon we stopped at a place where there was a little beach of sorts. The water beside the beach was deep enough to swim in but shallow enough to not be scary. Sam pulled the canoe up onto the little beach and I pulled a couple beach towels from the water proof backpack that we had in the canoe. I secured the towels and Sam came to sit beside me on one. I grabbed my bottle of tanning oil and began to rub some onto my arms and legs and exposed middle. I saw Sam watching me out of the corner of my eye, causing me to smile. "Would you help me with my back?", I asked and hoped it sounded innocent. Sam nodded silently and took the bottle from my hands. He squirted a little of the oil into one large hand and then leaned over to begin rubbing it into my already tan back.

When he finished I turned and asked if he wanted to use any. He said he did and he did as I had done, rubbing it into his arms and legs. Occasionally a canoe would travel by and they would yell at us in the teasing way that teenagers have. When it was time to help Sam with his back I returned the favor. I tried to not think about the expanse of muscled back that my hands were rubbing as I worked. Thinking to myself that this just might not be a real good idea, I was almost relieved when the job was finished. I lay back onto the towel and let the warm sun wash over me with daydreams that Sam was actually my honest to God boyfriend.

We enjoyed the sun for probably an hour before Sam shook my shoulder gently, waking me from my sleep. "Hey do you want a snack before we get back out on the water?", he questioned. I sat up and looked around to see that four other canoes had pulled over to sunbathe and have a break. Some people were swimming while others were laying in the sun or drinking bottles of water. "Yeah I'll take a pack of those dried bananas and a water." Sam handed those items to me before he opened a granola bar and bit off almost half of it. I noticed when he bit into the granola bar that he had beautiful teeth. They were so white and straight. When we finished the snacks Sam stood and began folding his towel and placed it into the backpack. He then reached to take my hand to help me up. His hand was warm and large and I felt some kind of spark as our hands connected. I faltered just a bit and saw that Sam felt it too. When I was on my feet I found myself standing closer to Sam than I really meant to be. I cleared my throat and took a step back, looking down so he wouldn't see the look in my eyes that would give me away.

Sam grabbed my towel and busied himself folding it and putting it away as I cleaned up our mess and placed that into the cooler. We pushed the canoe back into the water and were soon on our way. I insisted this time on helping with more of the paddling. It wasn't fair after all for Sam to be worn out doing all of the work. The sun felt good on my back but I suspected that the sun wasn't the only thing warming my back.

By the time we reached the area where our tents were set up I was more than ready for a nice long break. I helped Sam pull the canoe onto the shore and we walked over to the camp directors. We were assigned our tents as well as our tent mates. Mine was a red haired girl named Anna that was in my cabin back at the actual camp grounds. There were already sleeping bags rolled out and ready for bed. Sam was assigned a boy from his cabin with a pock marked face, named Ben. Sam and I separated for a while so that we could go put our stuff in our tents and we were instructed to have an hour of down time to rest in our own tent.

Anna and I sat on our sleeping bags and talked. She was nice and I was glad that we had been paired together for the night. Anna was a couple years younger than I was but she was very mature for her age. "Aren't you teamed up with Sam Winchester?", she asks as her blue eyes shine at me. "Yeah.", I answered simply. "You lucky dog you. He's absolutely gorgeous and those dimples! How can you stand it?", she all but squeals. "Well he's just who I was paired with. He's really nice and very smart." "So have you found out about him? The other kids say he's here because his dad goes off and leaves him and his brother alone all the time." I frown at Anna, "He said his dad travels around for work a lot. He does have an uncle that lives here in Sioux Falls. You shouldn't believe everything everyone says.", I scold. Anna looks ashamed, "Sorry. I just thought you may know more than the other kids."

*******************************

Sam wasn't happy about his sleeping arrangement for the night. Sure he was used to sharing a room with Dean but this guy was different. He was rude and mean and Sam found himself wanting to punch him in the face. "So you made any moves on that hot little Noel?", Ben smirked at Sam. Sam wanted to punch Ben even more for saying that. He scowled at Ben and thought his hair looked like pubic hair so that must be why he was so hateful and mean to everyone. "I'm not like you Ben! I was taught to treat women with respect.", Sam spat. Ben began to laugh, "I'd respect her all right, right into my bed! I bet she's a hot piece of ass but I bet you're too big a pussy to find out Winchester!" With that Sam reared back his fist and punched Ben in the nose. Blood gushed out everywhere and Ben began to cry loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam watched as the blood gushed from Ben's nose and he began to cry like a girl. "Serves you right Cherry! Noel is a nice girl and you are being rude! Say anything else about her and you'll get worse than you just got!", Sam spat. "Now why don't you go to the creek and clean your face up!" Ben held his nose and left the tent quickly. Sam stood and followed him out to see what he would do. Would he wuss out and go to one of the councilors? Ben headed in the direction of one of the councilors but when he looked over his shoulder and saw Sam standing there he turned and went straight to the water's edge and began cleaning up his nose and face. Sam crossed his arms and looked around the area at all the tents. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Noel coming out of her tent. Her strawberry blonde hair was hanging loose and he tanned skin called to him. The little red haired Anna was with her. As Sam walked over to where they were he saw Anna blush and duck her head. Noel saw him and a huge smile broke out across her face.

"So who are you bunking with for the night?", Noel asked. Sam threw his chin in the direction of where Ben was still cleaning up his face, "I drew that!" Noel looked to where Sam indicated and saw Ben Cherry with his hands scooped into the water and washing his face. She thought she saw a tinge of blood. "Is he washing blood off of his face or what is that?" Sam shrugged, "Yeah it's blood. Maybe next time he'll learn to keep his mouth shut and learn some respect." Noel's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, "Did you punch him, Sam?" Sam nodded. "Oh my God Sam you better hope the councilors don't find out! They'll send you away." Sam's eyes looked slightly hard as he looked down at Noel, "He's not going to say anything."

The rest of their time there was uneventful. Ben kept his distance from both Noel and Sam but Anna hung close to Noel. They were becoming pretty good friends. Anna had lots of questions about Sam and the two girls sat up later that night than they should have. The next day they were picked up by some buses that took them back to the actual camp. They placed girls on one bus and boys on another this time. Back at the camp everyone was tired from the canoe trip yesterday so they had an early bedtime.

******************************

When I woke up the next morning it was raining. After breakfast we went to the meeting pavilion and found out that because of the rain we would be watching a movie in one of the many buildings on the camp. Sam and I were sitting beside each other and he looked down at me. "I'm not feeling this movie. Want to meet me under the pavilion at the pool house?", he asked me causing my breath to hitch in my throat. I looked up at his kind eyes and knew that I would do anything he asked. "Ok what time?", I questioned him. "We'll go back to our rooms first before they send us to the movie. When they call for us to head to the movie you just hang back a little and then when the crowd is gone you meet me at the pavilion." I nodded and smiled at him.

We were all sent back to our rooms for whatever reason, maybe for them to get the movie set up. After a few minutes I went to the restroom where I would hide out until I knew everyone was gone. Shortly after I went in I heard them call for us to head down to where the movie would be shown. I heard the girls shuffle out and I pulled my feet up so they couldn't be seen under the door just in case anyone came to check for stragglers. I didn't hear anyone come in so I guessed that they didn't count us as we left the room. I waited for several long seconds until I was sure that everyone had time to make it to the movie. I tip toed out of the restroom and looked around. It was raining still and my heart skipped a beat as I thought of sneaking down to meet Sam. Grabbing a hoodie from my bag I slipped it on and pulled it up over my head. I slipped on a pair of rain boots to cover my feet, leaving only my knees bare where I had on the little black cotton dress that stopped just above the knee. I snuck out the door and headed to the pavilion by the pool.

Sam wasn't there yet when I slid around the corner of the pavilion, but he did have a little farther to come from the boy's dorms. I slipped the hood off and leaned back against the wall. I almost squealed as Sam slipped around in front of me. "You beat me here.", he breathed and I looked up at him, feeling my heart quicken. Sam's hazel eyes darkened as he leaned one arm against the wall above my head and leaned in closer to me. I watched as the rain dripped from the long hair around his face, causing him to be even more attractive if that was even possible. My lips parted as I gazed up at him. His right hand came up and his thumb brushed across my jaw line and over my bottom lip. He then leaned down the rest of the way and his lips touched mine.

I reached out and grasped the front of his shirt that was almost completely stuck to his body from the rain that was coming down just outside the pavilion. His body was young but still very firm beneath my fingers. My breathing quickened as he deepened our kiss and I pressed my body against his. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me, "We should move this somewhere a little more hidden.", I watched as a beautiful smile spread across his face. I decided then I would follow him anywhere he asked. He took my hand and I followed him inside. There was a door just inside the pavilion that led into a catacomb of hallways. There were tanks inside that measured the ph and alkalinity of the pool and we slipped farther into the darkness of the hallways. Finding one more door, Sam opened it and led me through.

Inside the room was empty but it was somehow cozy and not scary. I backed over to a nearby wall and watched as Sam came closer. When he neared me I leaned my head back against the wall and looked up at Sam. He came over and his hands were soon on my hips pulling me toward him. He leaned down to begin to kiss me and I opened my mouth to his probing tongue. Again my hands grasped at his shirt. If I could climb into his body I would. One of Sam's large hands smoothes over my hip, down my bottom and to the hem of my dress. I feel his fingers brush against the skin on the outside of my thighs and the hardness of him against my stomach. I ground myself against Sam as my breathing increased and our kiss deepened.

Just as things began to really heat up Sam pulled away from me and walked across the room, running his fingers through his still wet hair. "We can't do this, not here. I think too much of you, but I do want to spend more time with you. What do you say we do this more often?", he turns and looks down at me again. I nod up at him, "Thank you for being sweet to me. I've never…..", I lower my eyes not really sure what to say to Sam. Sam walks over to me and places a finger under my chin. "You're a virgin?", he questions. I nod at him, "Yes. I want my first time to be special.", I swallow and worry about how Sam will feel about me now. Sam smiles and tucks a bit of hair behind my ear. "It's ok Noel. I'm still a virgin too." My eyes widened up at Sam and he leaned down to kiss me again. This time the kiss was more innocent and I breathed a sigh of relief.

We stayed in the catacombs for another hour before we made our way back out under the pavilion. By this time the rain had slowed. "You head back, it should be time for lunch. I'll see you at the cafeteria." Sam kissed me one last time and I practically glided over to the cafeteria and fell into line with the other girls and guys. Soon I saw Sam towering over the other kids and I smiled knowingly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning we met just like usual, all boys and girls. We were given our instructions for the day, which sounded like more typical activities. Sam reached and took my hand in his own and winked at me when I looked up at him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. I felt his lips against my hair and his breath on my ear, "Wanna sneak back to the pool pavilion?" I felt a tightening in my belly at the thought of being back there alone with Sam. I remembered yesterday with all the making out and touching and it caused warmth to spread through me. Sam pulled away from me and looked intently at me waiting on an answer. I licked my lips and watched as Sam watched me, his hazel eyes darkening just a bit. "Same plan as yesterday?", I asked him. Sam nodded and smoothed his thumb over the space between my thumb and forefinger. "Ok I'll meet you there.", I breathed and my stomach did another somersault.

When I made it to the pavilion Sam was already there. He pulled me into his arms when I stepped around the corner and kissed me deeply before backing us toward the door and pushing it open. He led me inside the darkened building and over to the door leading to the catacombs. I stopped Sam just inside the catacombs and pushed him against the wall. His mouth crashed down on mine and I bit his full bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth. Sam's hands traveled down my sides and over my bottom, almost lifting me off the ground. Our make out session started to immediately intensify. My body instinctively ground against Sam's young firm body and I felt his erection growing between us.

Sam pulled away, "Let's carry it in there.", he said as he tossed his head in the direction of the room we were in yesterday. Taking my hand he led me farther into the rooms and then opened the door and held it for me. I walked inside and was surprised to find that Sam had added some amenities to the room. There was now a mattress and several blankets and pillows in one corner. I looked at him shocked, "When did you do this?" Sam smiled at me, deepening his dimples and making me want to jump on him. "I snuck out last night and brought a few things in here that I found. It's no big deal.", he shrugged. I went to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

When I pulled back his hands went to my hips and he rested his forehead against mine. "I wanted to make things special for you."  
I tilted my head up and kissed him gently at first. My arms made their way around his neck and I buried my fingers in the hair at the base of his skull, pulling him even closer. Our tongues entwined together and I soon felt my feet leave the floor as Sam easily picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and allow him to carry me to the mattress. I felt him kneel with me and lay me back onto the mattress before he came down to lay beside me. Our mouths never broke contact with one another. Soon I felt Sam's hand traveling up from my hip, along my ribcage and up to cup one breast. Placing my hand over his I guided him in how firmly I wanted him to grip me. I could feel my young nipple harden under his touch and another thrill ran up my spine. Would we go all the way today? Was this just another make out session? I knew one thing; I was willing to do whatever this charming boy wanted. He never asked more of me than I was willing to give.

Sam broke our kiss, "You stop me anytime you feel uncomfortable. I want this to be special for you but if you're not ready then I understand that too.", Sam says as he looks down at me. I know he's being sincere just by the look on his face. I nodded, "I want you to be my first Sam. I want to give this gift to you.", I swallowed the lump in my throat and waited for Sam to accept. He leaned in and kissed me gently, no tongue this time, just a soft, gentle kiss. Soon Sam deepened the kiss and I felt him again, long and hard against my thigh. I rolled slightly up onto my side, facing Sam and trailed my fingertips over the warmth of his erection. Sucking in a breath between his teeth he pressed against my fingers intensifying the pressure. I groaned against Sam's mouth before my fingers went to work on the button and zipper to his jeans. I was able to get both undone so that I could slip my small hand inside. Once inside I encountered boxers and felt a wet spot there on the front. Sam pulled back from our kiss and watched me from beneath his lashes. I knew he was giving me a gift as well. My heart swelled with what I could only guess was love for him.

I moved my fingers to the top of his boxers and then dipped beneath those. The soft hairs just below his belly button tickled my fingers as I made my way down lower into his boxers. Sam watched me, never blinking, as my fingers wrapped around his soft flesh. He was so big that it almost scared me because I was so afraid it would hurt. I looked at him pleadingly, "When we do this…..please be careful with me." Sam nodded, "I would never hurt you Noel." I closed my eyes then as his mouth descended on my neck and his hand fumbled with the button and zipper of my jean shorts. When he had them undone he prompted me, "Open your eyes Noel. I want you to look at me.", he said in a husky voice. I did as he asked and looked deep into his eyes as his hand slipped past the top of my panties and brushed the top of my opening. "Relax.", he said simply before dipping one finger into my wetness. I thought I would come undone right there on that mattress in our hidden room.

Sam stroked me for several long seconds before he removed his hand from my pants and began to remove them. I let him slide my shorts and then my panties down my legs and watched as he sat up to remove his own jeans. I slipped my shirt over my head and my bra soon followed. Even though I was a little embarrassed for Sam to see me naked it helped that it was him. He made me feel so much more comfortable than anyone else I knew could have. When we were both completely naked, Sam lay between my legs. I could feel his hardness pressing against my opening but he didn't push forward. "I've heard that this is sometimes painful for the girl. I promise to go slow and if I hurt you, tell me and I'll stop." I looked into Sam's eyes and knew he meant every word. Nodding I said, "It's ok. I'm ready." With those soft words, Sam pushed forward just slightly with his hips. I felt the tip of him penetrate me and so far so good. No pain from that little bit of pressure. Sam stopped once the tip was inside though so that I could adjust to him and maybe some because he too was unsure.

We both trembled in each other's arms but soon the nerves stopped. "I'm going to push forward again. I feel some pressure there so I must be at the wall. Just hold onto me and I'll take care of you.", he said confidently. I nodded, "I trust you Sam." With that he pushed forward slowly again and I squeezed my eyes together and grasped onto his back as I felt the pressure and then a pinch before a warmth spread through me. Sam stilled again when he saw that I was in a bit of pain. He leaned down to kiss me through it, whispering sweet words of affirmation between kisses. I couldn't have asked for a sweeter lover for my first time. Soon when the pain subsided I lifted my hips, "I'm ok now. Make love to me Sam." He gave me a wide grin before he kissed me deeply again and his hips began to press against mine. We rose and fell together knowing that this first time would not last long. Sam's breathing became labored and heavy and I could see a change in his face as it tightened a bit. Taking three more long strokes he pulled out and held himself in his hand. I knew that he did that so that we didn't have to worry about anything at our age. I also made a mental note for us to find somewhere to pick up some condoms before we did this again.

When it was over and Sam had cleaned up, we lay in each other's arms with one of the blankets thrown over us. Sam lay on his back with his arm around me; I was on my side with my head laid on his shoulder. Sam's fingers trailed up and down my bare side and my hand lay on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat beneath my fingers. I wished we never had to leave this room but that would soon have to end. We basked in the afterglow of our first lovemaking session for a while and soon Sam shook me because I had fallen asleep. "We should get back. They'll be checking beds soon." I raised my head, "You mean we've been here all day? We missed lunch and supper?", Sam laughed softly. "I'm afraid we have but I happen to have a couple sandwiches stashed away." Looking at him in surprise I watch as he pulls two sandwiches from his duffle and hands me one. "You think of everything!" We ate the sandwiches quickly and then after a few lingering kisses we headed off in the direction of our own cabins.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got back to the room Anna almost ran to my side. "Where have you been for the past two days? Mrs. Robbins has been asking questions. I told her today that you were here in the cabin not feeling well." Her blue eyes were wide as she watched my face for any hint of what was going on with me. I walk to my bunk and see that the covers have been messed up. I wasn't sure what to tell Anna so I walked to the bathroom, Anna followed me. "Have you been with Sam? I noticed he was missing also." I pulled Anna into one of the bathroom stalls and shushed her. "Yes I've been with Sam. Thank you for covering for me. Is that why my bed is messed up?" Anna nodded, "I snuck up here and made sure it looked like you had been in here. I knew Mrs. Robbins would check on you. When she came back and said you weren't in bed but heard the shower running she thought you were in there." I hugged Anna, "Thank you again.", pulling back I continue, "We'll lay low for a day or two so you don't have to tell any more lies." Anna nodded at me and headed out of the bathroom so I could get cleaned up for bed. I'd be sure and talk to Sam in the morning and tell him we needed to lay low.

*********************************

When Noel walked into the building the next day Sam could tell that something was bothering her. He waited for her to sit beside him before he turned to her, "Is something going on? You look worried or something." Noel looked up at him like a lost puppy and Sam's heart felt like it would be ripped from his chest. She leans close to him, "We've got to lay low today at least. Mrs. Robbins was asking where I was yesterday and Anna covered for me. She told her I was back in the cabin and she even sneaked over and made it look like I had been in bed but was in the shower. Anna knows I was with you. She noticed you missing too." Sam nodded but looked concerned. He looked around the room before he silently slipped his hand over and entwined his fingers with Noel's. "Ok we'll do whatever they have planned for us today. Maybe we can work something else out.", he smiles almost wickedly.

The couple sits back and listens to the plans for the day. When Noel finds out they're planning a horseback riding trip she's really excited about that. Sam looked down at her and smiles when he sees she's excited about riding horses. He hadn't been on a four legged animal since the trip to the Grand Canyon with his dad and Dean when they were kids. Everyone was instructed to head back to their cabins and change into jeans and tennis shoes or boots if they had them. Sam squeezed Noel's fingers before she left to change. She smiled up at him happily.

When Noel came back to the huddle of teenagers she had changed into a pair of jeans with holes in the thighs and a pair of conservative cowboy boots. Her tee shirt was form fitting and had the Creed logo on the front. She walked over to Sam and he reached out to hook a long finger into the pocket at her left hip. Tugging gently it gave him chill bumps as she looked up at him almost seductively. "You're really looking forward to this aren't you?", he said as he leaned closer to her. "Yeah I love riding horses. I would have probably begged you to go riding today even if we didn't need to cool it." Sam smiled at her and nodded. "I like learning more about you." She reaches over to tug at his grey tee shirt, "What about you? Have you ever ridden before?" Sam looked lost, "My life growing up was probably way different from yours.", he said simply. Noel let it go for the time being but she made a mental note to ask Sam more about his family life when they were alone again.

We all loaded up on a couple busses. Again the girls had one and the boys on another, to be shipped over to the stables. When we arrived from the short trip over Sam and Noel came together again as they unloaded off the busses. Everyone got in line to get their horses and receive their instructions. They would be riding a few miles into town for a treat at a small store there just outside the camp grounds. Sam and Noel were soon handed the reins to their horses and Sam helped Noel mount her buckskin gelding. He then easily stepped up into the stirrup of his own horse, a tall bay paint gelding. We would have guides on this ride so Sam felt a bit upset that he wouldn't have a chance to sneak in some kisses with Noel. Maybe he could talk her into skipping some sleep tonight.

Noel did ride up beside Sam after they got on the trail. It made him happy to see her looking so full of life over something besides being holed up in a room with him. He wanted her to enjoy her time here even though he knew she was here only because her parents wanted her to be. "You ride well.", she said as her green eyes sparkled in the sun when she smiled over at him. Sam ducked his head a little and patted the neck of his horse, "It helps to be tall and have long legs.", he answered. Noel nodded at him. They rode beside each other and talked the whole way to the store.

At the store there were places to hitch the horses in front. Sam and Noel pulled up beside each other and Sam helped tie both horses. Noel kept giving him little looks, causing Sam to want to find a hiding place and make out for a while. The two went into the store and Noel went straight to the ice cream cooler and grabbed her favorite, an orange sherbet Push Up. Sam snuck off to another area of the store and Noel wondered where he had gotten off to. She went and paid for her Push Up and then headed out of the store thinking Sam must be back out beside the horses. When she stepped up to her horses though he was nowhere to be seen. Soon she spotted him just over the back of his horse and pretended to hide from him behind her own horse.

When he made his way over though he found her and began to tickle her, pulling her between the two horses. "I wanted to show you what I picked up.", he smiled wickedly down at her. Slipping his fingers into his pocket he pulled out a foil packet that Noel recognized as the protection that they needed desperately. She giggled up at him and he snuck a quick kiss before they were called to mount up and head back to the camp. She quietly whispered close to his ear, "I sure hope you got plenty of those.", and quickly kissed his neck just below his floppy hair. "Oh I got a pack of 50!",he told her quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam talked me into meeting him back at our little hideout later that night after everyone went to sleep. Anna had become my confidant and scout and helping me keep my secret quiet. When one of the other girls in the cabin wanted to stay up past curfew Anna talked her into going to sleep. She scared her really, told her that the lady councilor would come in to check on them and if she caught them awake she would call their parents to come get them. The girl was young enough that she believed her.

So when everyone in the cabin was asleep I threw on a pair of shoes and headed to the pool pavilion. I wore my little white eyelet sleep dress because I liked the way it hung on me and I thought Sam would appreciate it. When I got to the pavilion, Sam was already there. He pulled me around the corner and into his arms. His mouth was on mine in seconds and his hands were in my hair. He pulled back from our kiss, "Do you know how cute your butt looked in that saddle today?", he whispered. I gave him a wicked smile, "No why don't you tell me? I'm sure it wasn't as hot as yours. Or as hot as you showing me what you picked up at the store today." I leaned in to kiss him again and Sam fumbled with the door behind me. He backed me into the building, never breaking our kiss and I allowed him to lead me wherever. I had the thought that I would follow him anywhere he asked me to go.

When we were in our room I broke our kiss and backed seductively to the mattress in the corner. I stepped up on it and crooked my finger for Sam to follow me. He had a slight smirk on his face as I beckoned him forward. When he came to stand in front of me I reached out for his jeans. My fingers deftly undid his top button and zipper. Never taking my eyes from his I watched as his normally small eyes widened in anticipation. When I slid his jeans and boxers down and dropped to my knees I watched him open his mouth slightly and take a deep breath. His hardness was there in front of me just beckoning to me. I reached out tentatively and wrapped my hand around his warm smoothness and licked my lips. Leaning forward I let him slide easily into my mouth and swirled my tongue around his girth. Looking up at him through my lashes I saw him throw his head back. Soon his hands buried themselves in my hair as he began to move me along his length at the speed that he liked.

I lavished this attention on him for several long minutes before he pulled free of my mouth and bent to place his hands under my arms and lift me to my feet. I stood in front of him and for a second we just looked into each other's eyes. Soon Sam spoke though his voice was a little gravely, "Do you know what you do to me?" I looked down where he was still hard and slightly wet from the ministrations of my mouth, "I think I have an idea.", I said as I cocked one brow at him. When we were alone together we didn't feel as if we were still teenagers. We brought out something more feral in each other. Sam kicked his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off and then stripped his shirt off over his head.

I watched him amazed at how firm his young body was beneath his tanned skin. I reached for him but before my fingers could touch his skin he had lifted me off the ground. I automatically wrapped my leg around his waist and felt the pressure of his manhood against my thin cotton panties. I rotated my hips so that my moist center ground against him. Achieving the desired effect, I opened myself to him as he laid me back onto the mattress. I wrapped my arms around him and slid my nails up his back as we came together in a deep kiss, our tongues sliding easily through our mouths. A moan escaped from my lips as Sam pressed himself against my soaked panties and his hands slid under my eyelet sleep dress. It only came to my knees and it showed off my tan perfectly. Feeling Sam's fingers hook over the tops of my panties I let out another moan in anticipation. He slid them easily down my legs and then brought them to his face. I suddenly became wetter than I already was as I watched him smile evilly at me. Throwing the panties to the side and leaning in to nip at my neck, Sam pushed forward and slid easily inside me.

I threw my head back and wondered if he had used one of the condoms. Not caring too much I rotated my hips against him and bit my bottom lip as he stretched me to accommodate his size. Sam pushed against me over and over until we were both close. I felt him speed up and then he let out a growl and pulled himself from me and pushed forward, spilling his warmth on my stomach. My mouth widened in a bit of shock. Well that answered that question, I thought to myself. Sam reached for a roll of paper towels he had nearby and wiped my body clean before he held himself above me on strong arms. "I'm sorry about that. I really have to remember to use a condom. They're in my pocket." I reached up and smoothed the few wayward strands of hair out of his eyes, "It's ok really. I got carried away too." Sam leaned down and kissed me gently before he lay down beside me and pulled me against his body, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

We lay in each other's arms for what seemed like most of the night and made love one more time. This time we didn't forget the protection. We finally gathered our clothes and Sam stashed the rest of the condoms in the room. Sam held my hand as we walked out of the room together and then out onto the pavilion. He then kissed me softly before we went our separate ways to our cabins. We had a couple hours to sleep before we had to be up for breakfast and morning assembly.

******************************

We had been at the camp for a week and today was the day that our families were supposed to visit. Sam didn't expect his dad to show up, but he was almost certain that Dean would. Everyone gathered in the usual spot and when Sam saw Noel walk in he smiled and gave her a small wink as she walked toward him. The families would be arriving in the next few minutes so we waited on our instructions for the day. Just as the announcements were finished the families began filing in. Noel's parents came into the room before Sam saw anyone that represented his own family. Noel stood and reached for Sam's hand, "I want you to go with me to meet my parents.", she said quietly. Sam swallowed and stood with Noel. They began walking toward her parents and when they reached them, Noel's mom reached out and hugged her. Noel then hugged her dad with one arm as she continued to hold Sam's hand. "It's so good to see you guys! Mom, Dad I want you to meet my friend Sam.", Noel says as she motions in Sam's direction. Noel's mother looked almost smitten with the tall young man as she gave him a big smile and reached to hug him as well. "Nice to meet you Sam."

Noel's dad shook Sam's hand and was impressed with the young man. He liked that he had a nice firm grip and he looked him in the eye when he spoke to him. The four went to the cafeteria to sit down for a meal. Noel looked up at Sam as they walked hand in hand behind her parents, "Where is your family Sam? They can eat with us." Sam ducked his head, "I'm not sure if they'll be coming or not. My dad works a lot and my mom died when I was a baby." Noel frowned realizing that she didn't know much about Sam's life. She made a mental note to talk to him more than just enjoying his "company".

As the four were being seated there was a boisterous shout across the room, "Sammy!", Sam looked up to see Dean grinning from ear to ear and heading in his direction. Sam was happy to see Dean but he wondered what he would say about Noel. He raises his hand and waves at Dean. Sam watched Dean as he walked forward and he saw that Dean had already noticed Noel. Bypassing Sam as he approached he went straight to Noel and stuck out his hand, "Hello beautiful. My name is Dean. And you are?", Dean gave her his most attractive smile. "I'm Noel, Sam's friend.", she said as her eyes moved past Dean to rove over his younger brother. Dean turned and looked at Sam, throwing his head back some and giving him a knowing look. "Ahhhh good work little brother.", he said appreciatively. Then an older man walked up and clapped Sam on the back. He was handsome and wizened. Sam turned, "Dad!"


	7. Chapter 7

I watched as Sam looked shocked at the handsome man that he had just called Dad. After seeing Dean and now their dad I could see that all of the men in this family must be insanely good looking. I stood back as the three guys were reunited and waited for Sam to finish introducing me. Sam's dad pulled him into a hug even if it was somewhat awkward and then saw me standing there behind his son. My parents were already seated at the table behind us. "Is this a friend of yours Sammy?", the man said as he smiled in my direction with a twinkle in his eye. Sam ran a hand through his hair, "Uhhh yes sir this is Noel. I met her the first day here. Noel, this is my dad, John and my brother Dean." John walked forward and reached to shake my hand. I extended my hand to him and he took it in his. "It's nice to meet you Noel. Any friend of Sam's is good with me." I looked up at John and saw a look of pride in his eyes, "Thank you sir. Sam is a great guy, a perfect gentleman." John nodded as if he believed what I was saying.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?", Dean said as he came forward next. I blushed under his near scrutiny. "Thank you Dean. Why don't you guys join us? We've got plenty of room.", I gesture to the table where my parents were seated. John agreed and we made our way to the table to join my parents. Everyone was introduced and the meal was brought out.

************************************

When the meal was nearly finished John stood and looked down at his youngest son, "Sam can I speak with you for a few minutes?" Sam looked up at his dad with somewhat wide eyes and answered, "Yes sir.", he then turned to Noel and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes.", with that he kissed her cheek and followed his dad. The two walked out the door and around to the side of the building where no one could hear of see them. John turned to his youngest son, "Have you seen or heard anything out of the ordinary?", his look was hard. Sam cleared his throat, "No sir not so far. I've been watching the councilors and the only weird thing I've noticed was the fact that they're pretty laid back. They don't watch us overly close." John's eyebrow went up, "Well it sounds like you've been testing that theory out pretty in depth. Don't let the skirt distract you. She seems sweet enough but you know the business comes first." Sam nodded at his dad, "Yes sir I understand. Noel is very hard to not notice though.", he smirks a little.

John's face breaks into a rare smile, "You are acting more like Dean. It's about time you got interested in a girl. Just keep your ears and eyes open.", he warned him again. Sam nodded, "Ok let's get back in here with everyone else. Dean's probably hitting on Noel already." They walked together back into the cafeteria.

Sure enough when they neared the table where Dean, Noel and her parents were sitting Sam saw that Dean was giving Noel his best sexy smile and talking to her animatedly. He even had her parent's in stitches over something he was telling them. Sam took his seat again beside Noel and then there was no doubt about which brother she was interested in. She slipped her hand into his and smiled prettily at him. Sam's heart did a little flip flop at the sight of that smile. He hoped that what his dad had him on the lookout for didn't cause any problems between himself and Noel. He knew there was only a week left here at camp, but he also knew he had to follow his dad's orders and remember why he was really here.

******************************

I watched as Sam and his dad walked back into the room. Sam looked a bit distracted but when he sat beside me I smiled at him and slipped my hand into his. He made me feel safe and loved just by being beside me. I would talk to him later about everything. I was happy to see my family but I was also itching for them to leave so I could have Sam all to myself again. My hand remained in his the rest of the time we sat and ate and talked with our families. Occasionally Sam would rub his thumb across the top of my hand and I would look into his hazel depths. I thought I could get lost in those warm, friendly eyes. While John and my dad were talking Sam leaned down to whisper into my ear so that no one else could hear, "Are you going to meet me later tonight?", his smile was almost wicked. I nodded quickly and looked toward my mom.

Thankfully Dean had her engrossed in a conversation about his "Uncle" Bobby. John and my dad had both been in the Marines so they were telling old war stories. Still holding Sam's hand I placed my free hand on his thigh and squeezed just a little. Sam got the hint and I watched as his eyes grew dark. I whispered to him, his hair brushing against my lips, "I can't wait for everyone to leave so I can get you all to myself." Sam's knee began to bounce and I knew he was fighting arousal like never before. "Girl you are going to be the death of me.", he all but growled in reply.

Soon it was time for the families to leave. Sam walked his dad and Dean to their car and I walked my mom and dad to theirs. My mom hugged Sam and my dad shook his hand before we separated. As I stood beside their car my mom gave me a look and I felt a lecture coming, "Noel you promise me that you'll be good. I saw the way you and Sam looked at each other and the way you two whispered to each other when you thought no one was looking." I began to blush and looked at my mom sheepishly through my lashes, "Yes ma'am.", I said simply because I was afraid my voice would betray me.

*********************************

Sam was going through some conversation of his own standing beside the Impala that had come to be more home than car to the trio of men. John turned to his son, "Sam remember to keep your eyes open. The job comes first and if you can have fun along the way then I suppose that is alright too. Be sure and be safe though. You don't want to bring a child into this life.", Sam looked almost down on his dad as he was quickly growing taller than him and Dean. Dean had always given him a hard time about being the little brother and being short but Sam was quickly outgrowing Dean in height.

Dean had other thoughts for Sam, "Be sure you make the most of the next week bro. That chick is hot and I bet really good in bed!" Sam felt himself grow agitated with Dean but he held his tongue. He knew it wouldn't do any good to start a fight right now. "Dean don't be so vulgar.", he said simply trying to back Dean down. The three guys gave half hugs and then John and Dean climbed into the car. Dean stuck his fist out the window and pumped it at the air. Sam knew it was his way of saying one last time for him to have fun with Noel. Sam shook his head and turned to go find her. She was sitting on a bench under a tree waiting on him under the shade.

*****************************

That night Noel met Sam in their usual place after telling Anna that she was heading out. She had come to really trust Anna with her secret and had even told her where they were meeting and how Sam had set up the room really nicely. Anna wanted to hear all the details but of course Noel didn't tell her EVERYTHING!

The couple embraced on the little mattress, still clothed but enjoying the company of one another. Noel could feel Sam's arousal between their layers of clothes. Tonight had been a little cooler than the nights before so Noel had on jeans and boots as did Sam. They had kicked their boots off, keeping them off of the little bed. Sam buried his hands in Noel's hair as they lay together, him on top of her, and kissed. Sam's hand wandered from Noel's hip, up her side and under her shirt to cup her breast through her bra. Noel moaned into Sam's mouth and nipped gently at his full bottom lip.

As things began to heat up and clothes were beginning to be shed there was a loud bang outside the door and the lights in the room blinked out. Sam sat up quickly, his eyes widening and his body going on full alert. He threw Noel her shirt and she slipped it on, foregoing her bra. "What is it Sam?", she questioned, more than a little scared. She just knew they had been found out. Suddenly the door flew open and a dark figure entered the room. It was dressed in full black garb with a hood over the head. Noel screamed and Sam stood quickly pushing her behind him. As quick as lightening, Sam bent and grabbed something from under the mattress and Noel caught a glint of light off of something silver. She realized that Sam was now holding a very large knife in his hand. He spun it once in his hand like a gunslinger would a pistol. Noel watched him amazed and wide eyed.

The dark figure darted across the room and slashed out at Noel even though she was behind Sam. Feeling pain all of a sudden Noel's hand went to her face. When she pulled her fingers out to look at them in the dim light from the other room she saw blood glistening there on the tips of her fingers. Sam whirled and again put himself between her and the figure. As quickly as the figure had come into the room it was gone. The lights blinked back on and there was a message on the wall over the mattress. It said, "Naughty kids will be punished severely.", and it was scrawled in blood. Noel couldn't help it when the tears began to fall and Sam pulled her into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam held Noel until she stopped crying and shaking in his arms. When she finally looked up at him through tear streaked eyes his heart broke. He hated that this thing had gotten to her. He hated that everyone he loved would always be affected by the evil things in this world. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and assesses the damage the thing did to her, "Are you ok? The face doesn't look too bad and the bleeding has stopped." Noel blinks up at him and then looks at his shirt. It's covered in her blood. "I guess I stopped the bleeding with your shirt. Sorry.", she said weakly. Sam pulls her against him again, "Don't worry about my shirt. I'm kinda used to it." At that Noel pulled back and looked up at Sam confused, "Kind of used to girls bleeding on your shirt?" Sam laughs softly, "No but I'm used to blood. It kind of goes with the territory. Come sit down and I'll explain some."

He leads her to the mattress and the two sit. Sam turns to face her and starts to tell her as much as he can without her thinking he's crazy. He tells her that their family protects other people from dangerous situations. Noel listens intently as Sam explains and she thinks to herself that the Winchesters sound like pretty brave guys. "So why do you think that person targeted us? Are we the naughty kids?" The place on her face begins to sting a little and she reaches her fingers up to touch the marred flesh gently. Sam takes her hand in his, pulling it away from her face, "I don't know but I intend to find out. Here let's get you cleaned up and back safely in your own bed." He stands and helps her up. They walk into the hall and down to the restroom close to the pool. Sam wets a paper towel and begins cleaning Noel's face gently. When he's satisfied that the blood is cleaned up he leans in and kissed her face softly. Noel closes her eyes and loves how safe she feels with Sam.

Sam decides to walk Noel back to her cabin. He doesn't care if anyone catches them. He only cares that she's safe. At the cabin he stops before they step into the lighted area. Pulling her against his chest, he holds her tenderly, "I'm so sorry you were hurt. I failed you by not protecting you." Noel clung to Sam's blood stained shirt, "Do not apologize. You have no idea how safe I feel when I'm with you." With that said, Sam leaned down and kissed Noel goodnight. "I hope you sleep well the rest of the night. If you have any ibuprophren you may want to take some." Noel nods and steps inside the cabin, leaving Sam standing in the woods.

********************************

Sam pulls his cell phone from his pocket and punches in his dad's number. John answers on the second ring, "Sammy? Is something wrong?" Sam swallows, "Dad, Noel and I were attacked tonight while we were alone together. The thing came in quickly and was dressed in all black. I put Noel behind me but it was quick dad. Quicker than it should have been, and it scratched her face. She's ok and just shaken up. It left when I grabbed a knife I had hidden. After it was gone we found writing scrolled on the wall in blood. It said that naughty children would be punished severely." John listened as his son relayed what had happened to him and his girlfriend tonight. Scratching his head he wondered what it could be that had attacked them.

John grabbed his journal and placed it on the bed in front of him. Dean tuned in to what his dad was saying, "Is that Sam?", he questioned quietly. John nodded to his oldest son. Dean's eyes widened but he stayed quiet, watching his dad and waiting. John spoke into the phone, "Sam I can't find anything in my journal that indicates a monster. Any chance we could be dealing with a person?", he waited for Sam's response. Sam ran a large hand through his shaggy hair, "I don't know dad. It moved really fast. If it was human it was somehow enhanced. I don't think a human could move that quickly." John listened before responding, "Do you want Dean and me to come see what we can do to help?" Sam shook his head even though his dad couldn't see him, "No sir. I think I can handle it on my own. I'm trying to keep Noel from knowing too much." John looked to Dean as he answered, "Ok well you call me back if you need some help with this thing. Dean and I will stick close to the area just incase and Bobby is here too if we need him. I'll call him and see if he's heard anything." The two men exchange goodbyes and Sam slides his phone back in his pocket.

***************************

When I woke up the next morning my face was stinging. It took me several seconds to wake up completely and remember what had happened the night before. Hopping off the bed I hurried into the bathroom to look into the mirror and see how bad my face looked. There were three cuts across my cheek and they were red and angry looking but I didn't think they would scar. I would however have to come up with an explanation as to how I got them. "Oh my God! What happened to you?", I hear someone say in shock. Turning I see Anna standing behind me, her hair messed up from sleep. Not wanting her to know what really happened I said, "I went out last night for a breath of air when I couldn't sleep well and walked in the woods. I'm clumsy sometimes and I ran into a low hanging branch. It scratched my face is all. I'm ok." Anna looked skeptical, "I thought you were going to meet Sam last night?" I shook my head, "No I told him I couldn't last night. Told him I needed a little space to think things through." I don't know why I lied to Anna but I did.

Anna nodded but I could tell she didn't really believe me. "I'm going to grab a shower.", I said as I turned from Anna and headed to the closest shower stall and stepped inside. I began to wash my hair and started thinking about why Anna seemed to be acting funny about my scratches. I couldn't explain why I didn't want to tell her I met with Sam last night even though I know she knows about us meeting. I just couldn't shake a weird feeling. I couldn't wait to get to our daily meeting so that I could be with Sam. I needed to talk to him but I wasn't sure when I'd even get to. I finished my shower and dressed quickly with only a few questions about the scratches on my face. I combed my hair to help hide them and headed to the pavilion hoping that Sam was already there.

When I walked in I saw Sam sitting in his usual spot and I headed to him as quickly as my legs would let me go. I sat beside him and he immediately took my hand, lacing our fingers together. "Are you ok?", he asks with concern written all over his face. I shake my head, "Not doing too good today. Anna questioned me about being with you last night and on how I got the scratches. It just gave me a weird feeling." Sam glances around the room to see who's watching us and then leans in to give me a quick kiss. "I'm going to take care of you.", he said as he looked into my eyes. I knew what he was telling me was the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam stayed close to Noel all day and she seemed to be more at ease as long as he was there. They were hiking today in the woods so that gave him plenty of opportunities to give her a hand or help her over logs and rocks. Soon they stopped to rest when they were deep in the woods. Sam led Noel over to a secluded area and sat against a tree. He pulled Noel down to sit between his long legs and had her lean against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her from behind he buried his face in her neck and kissed the soft skin there. "I wish I could take you far away from all of this. I wish we could just run off into these woods and get lost together.", he breathed against her skin. Noel felt a thrill rush through her at his words and the feel of his breath on the sensitive skin of her neck. She laced her fingers with his and turned so that she could look into his kind hazel eyes. "I wish we could too. If I wasn't scared of how it would affect my parents I would go off with you. Am I going to lose you at the end of this week?", she says fearfully.

Sam clears his throat, "I've been thinking about that a lot these past couple days. We've got to find a way to still see each other." Noel agreed and they cuddled for a few minutes longer before Sam reached into his backpack and pulled out their lunches. Handing her hers he then settled back with his own. They ate their lunch in silence, dreading the time when they would be called to continue on with their hike. After their meal they heard the whistle that indicated that it was time for them to head back to the group and to get back on the trail. Sam stood after he placed their trash in his pack. He reached his hand down to help Noel up and then pulled her against him to plant one more kiss on her full lips. He would call his dad again tonight when things died down and talk to him.

When the couple rejoined the group there was several girls and boys that noticed they were together. Sam held Noel's hand unashamedly and Noel noticed that several girls seemed to give her dirty looks. She knew they had been watching Sam since day one. She also knew that because they were noticing that she and Sam were very much together that they would have to be more careful about sneaking off. She stood on tiptoe and whispered this into Sam's ear. He bent so that she was better able to reach him and then nodded, "I'll see what I can do to take care of that too."

*******************************

We got back to camp around 4 in the afternoon and were told to go to our cabins and shower to get ready for supper. I went to my room to grab fresh clothes before I went to shower. I went to my foot locker and opened it up to get clothes and when I opened the lid there on top of all of my clothes was a dead rabbit. The blood was smeared all over the inside of the locker and the rabbit's intestines were spilled out everywhere. I screamed and ran backward away from the grizzly scene. Anna heard my screams as well as another girl from our cabin and came running. "What is going on?", she asked in an almost annoyed voice. I pointed to the foot locker with a horrified look on my face, "There's a dead rabbit in my locker!"

One of the other girls ran to get one of the camp counselors and they were soon back. Anna walked over to my locker and pushed it open with the toe of her tennis shoe. She looked down at the butchered rabbit as if it were a dead bug and not blood and guts all over. Chrissy ran back in with Ms. Janet on her heels. "What in the world is going on in here?", Ms. Janet asked with her hands on her hips. A tear slipped down my cheek as I answered, "There's a dead rabbit in my foot locker." Ms. Janet walked over and moved Anna out of the way so that she could see what I was talking about. Nodding she turned to us all, "Ok girls we'll get this cleaned up. You all go outside for a little while.", she picked up her walkie talkie and called for Mr. Hanson to come help with the cleanup. Just as I was about to leave the room I saw a piece of paper on my bed. I didn't know why I hadn't seen it before. I walked over and picked it up and slid it into my pocket when no one was looking.

When we went outside I distanced myself from all the other girls. I looked up and saw Anna watching me so I turned my back on her and walked around the corner of the building. I slipped the note from my pocket and opened it up. It looked as if it was written in blood and it said, "Naughty children lose things that are important to them. I know what you and that boy have been doing. YOU are a naughty child!" A few more tears slipped down my face and I folded the note. I wanted to show it to Sam but I didn't want anyone else to see it. I wasn't sure who I could trust at this time. Anna had been good at first but lately she was giving me a weird feeling.

**********************************

Sam saw that there was some commotion at one of the girl's cabins and he thought it looked like it was Noel's cabin. He ran a hand through his long hair and headed in the direction of the cabin hoping to find out what was going on. As he neared the cabin he was positive that it was the one Noel stayed in. He didn't see her standing around with the other girls though and that disturbed him. Anna sidled up to Sam as he stood watching everything that was going on. Girls were huddled together talking in hushed tones as he scanned each huddle looking for Noel. His heart began to race as he did not see her. When Anna finally spoke the sound of her voice grated on his nerves. "Hiya Sam. Whatcha doing over here?" She tried to make it sound sweet but it didn't sound like that to Sam. He wanted to scream at her. Instead he ignored her question and asked one of his own. "Where is Noel?"

Anna pouted a little as she looked up at Sam. She wished he would notice her but for some reason all he saw or cared about was precious Noel. She had watched the two of them together when they thought they were alone. She saw how he kissed her and had even seen more. She had snuck into the vents above the room he had fixed for the two of them and watched them as they made love. She knew the things they did in the darkness of that room and she longed to be the one that Sam touched. That Sam made love to. "I don't know where she is. Last I saw her she was talking to the counselors." Sam looked down at Anna then to try and discern if she was lying or not. "Why is everyone outside and why are the counselors in there?", he questioned. Anna smiled sweetly, "They found something in Noel's foot locker."

This disturbed Sam even more. What if they had found out about the two of them slipping off together? He swallowed and nodded at Anna. "Ok I'm going to head back to my cabin now." As he began to walk off he caught a glimpse of Noel just around the corner of the house. He turned and headed in her direction instead. When he was closer he could tell she had been crying. Going to her he pulled her into his arms and against his chest. When she realized it was Sam she sunk into him and let loose with a fresh set of tears. The sobs became more intense but Sam just continued to hold her against him and whisper into her ear.

Finally when she had gained control of herself she looked up at him through damp lashes, "Oh Sam it was awful! Someone killed and gutted a rabbit and put it in my foot locker. The counselors are in there cleaning it up now." Sam's brows furrowed as he listened to her tell about the grizzly sight inside the cabin. "Shhhhh. It's ok. I'm here now." He again pulled Noel into his embrace. Little did they know that they were being watched.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam stayed with Noel until the counselors were finished cleaning up the mess. All of her clothes had to be washed so if she wanted to take a shower she would have to borrow some clothes to wear for the rest of the night. Sam talked her into walking with him over to his cabin where he went in and got her a pair of gym shorts and one of his tee shirts. Handing it to her he said, "They will be big on you but they're clean." Noel smiled up at him, "And they're yours.", she said simply. It gave Sam a feeling of pride for her to say that.

When the mess was cleaned up Noel was told to go in and shower along with the other girls from that cabin. "I'm going to wait for you right out here.", Sam said as she stepped onto the porch to go inside. While she went in and showered Sam pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed his dad's number. When John answered on the third ring Sam went into what was going on. He told his dad about the dead rabbit in Noel's foot locker. John listened to Sam as he talked. Sam stalked around in front of the cabin as he talked, running his hand through his hair occasionally. When Sam was finished telling his dad the story John said, "Listen I'll have Bobby come in and check on you two. Dean and I are two states over. Bobby will come in as your uncle like usual." Sam nodded, "Yes sir. Thank you." He hung up just as Noel stepped back out on the porch, her hair still wet from her shower and hanging down her back.

"My uncle Bobby is going to come check in on us probably in the morning. In the meantime why don't you call your parents just to check in with them? The camp may have already called about the dead rabbit anyway.", Sam held his cell phone out to Noel and she took it from him as she nodded in agreement. She took his phone and dialed her parent's home number. After the phone rang six times with no one picking up, Noel hung up. She punched in her mom's cell number and it went to voicemail after four rings. She thought it was weird that someone wasn't answering one of the phones but she still had her dad's to try. She called his number and his did the same as her mom's.

She left a quick message for one of them to call her and handed Sam's phone back to him. "No one answered on any of those calls. It's weird because my mom always answers. Even if she's in church or in a movie she'll step outside and answer.", Noel looked frustrated. Sam pulled her into his arms and propped his chin on the top of her head.

******************************

I began to get really concerned when bed time rolled around and my parent's hadn't gotten back in touch with me. What could be going on with them? I lay in my bed waiting for everyone to go to sleep so that I could go find Sam. He promised he would be waiting for me outside instead of me having to go to the pool house alone. When I was certain that everyone was asleep, I threw back the covers and slid my feet into my flip flops. I stood and turned around to tuck my pillows under my sheets to look like my body. Quietly I snuck out of the cabin and around the corner where I knew Sam would be waiting on me.

Just around the corner I saw Sam standing in the shadows and I went to him quickly. He wrapped me in his long arms and kissed my temple. I breathed in his scent and instantly felt better. I couldn't explain the difference in the way I felt when I was with Sam but it was strong. "Come on let's go somewhere else.", he whispers against my hair. I feel his lips move against my head and a thrill runs down my spine. Sam takes my hand and I follow him into the woods where he has found another little abandoned building he had found. I followed him inside and saw that he had fixed this one up much the same as the other one. The only difference was there was a couch in this one instead of a mattress. "How do you keep coming up with these places?", I say as I turn and grasp the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. Sam shrugs, "I'm resourceful." He smiles at me and I thrill at the dimples on his cheeks. I stand on tip toe and kiss his lips.

Sam lifts me easily from the floor and carries me to the couch where he sits and pulls me into his lap. I straddle his lap and face him. Our mouths never left each other. After a few minutes of kissing Sam pulled back, "Did I tell you how cute you look in my clothes?", he teases. My hands on his shoulders, I look down at the shirt I was wearing of his and said, "I think this one will be mine from now on. I like having something of yours.", and give him a seductive look. Sam runs his hands over my hips and up my ribs. His thumbs reached around my body and brushed against the underside of my breasts. "I think you should keep it. It suits you", he said before leaning in and capturing my lips with his again.

His hands slid under the shirt and he began to lift it up my body. Pulling back he teased, "But I have to say it looks better off of you." I let him lift the shirt over my head before he threw it onto the back of the couch. "You look better out of yours too.", I said and began removing his shirt. It soon joined mine on the back of the couch. Sam leaned up and kissed the tops of my breasts. I buried my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me. He nipped at the tender skin above the top of my bra and a moan escaped my lips and I ground my hips against him. Sam grew long and hard beneath me and I felt myself get even more aroused. Our hands wandered over skin and pulled at hair. Soon we were both naked and again I was in Sam's lap. He had rolled on his protection and I impaled myself on his length. I ran my tongue up the right side of his neck, over his jaw line and across his chin. His lips captured mine and our tongues dueled together as I rode him.

Sam's hands were on my hips, moving me along his length. At some point I threw my head back as I began to reach climax and Sam nipped at my exposed neck. I raked my nails up his back, careful to not leave marks and felt him begin to rise up to meet me even faster. I ground against him and felt myself grow even more aroused. We soon crashed over the edge and into the abyss. I collapsed against Sam's chest and he wrapped me in his arms. Our bodies were slick with sweat and our breathing was labored but we were together and that's what mattered.

We must have dozed because at some point I opened my eyes and felt cold from being naked. I was only warm where my skin was touching Sam's. I sat up and reached for my shirt, slipping it on I noticed Sam was asleep. His breathing was deep and even and he looked like some kind of angel with his hair falling across his eyes. I reached up and smoothed the wayward hair back before leaning in and kissing his lips. Sam stirred as my lips touched his. "I didn't mean to wake you. I was cold so I pulled on your shirt." Sam smiled at me sleepily and I had the thought that he looked even sexier like this than he normally did. Oh how I wished I could wake up to him every morning and fall asleep in his arms every night. We were so young though that I wasn't sure if we'd even know each other in a month's time.

We held each other and shared soft kisses, Sam's fingers trailing up and down my arm, for several long minutes. Soon Sam stated, "I should take you back as bad as I hate to." I nodded and we stood, putting our clothes back on and then heading back to the camp together. I slipped back into my cabin and into my bed and didn't feel like anyone was the wiser to what I had been up to.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Noel and I were called to the front office. Sam was confused as to why they were being called to the office. Had someone found out about them sneaking off together? They had been careful most of the time but he had to admit that there were times when they weren't so carful. Sam threw on a shirt with his shorts and headed out of his cabin and in the direction of the office. When he was about halfway to the office he saw Noel coming up the trail to meet him. She stopped in front of him and looked at him questioningly, "What in the world do they want with us?" Sam's heart broke as she looked at him so scared. He shrugged, "I don't know what they could want with us unless they found out we have been sneaking off together." Noel's face crumpled and she looked as if she were about to cry. Sam pulled her into his strong arms, "Shhhh! It will be ok if they have. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of you." He stroked her hair and held her against his broad chest.

They stood together for a few seconds before Noel straightened up and gave Sam a determined look. She squared her shoulders and allowed Sam to take her hand. They walked together toward the office. As they rounded the corner to the front of the office, Sam recognized the car parked out front. He stopped, "It's my Uncle Bobby." The couple felt a relief wash over them. Noel was both nervous and excited to meet Sam's Uncle Bobby.

Sam opened the door and held it for Noel to walk through. Just inside the office they came face to face with the grizzled older man that was Sam's Uncle Bobby. Sam walked forward and embraced Bobby warmly. Bobby clapped him on the back a couple times warmly and then held the youth at arm's length. "How are you boy?", Noel watched the two men together and felt the warmth and love between them. It was different from the way Sam was with his dad. "I've been pretty good Bobby. I met this amazing girl.", Sam turns then to introduce Noel to Bobby. "Bobby this is Noel. Noel, Bobby.", Bobby watched as Sam's eyes shone brightly. Noel stepped forward to shake Bobby's hand but instead he pulled her into his warm embrace. He didn't say anything, only held her tightly.

The head counselor finally spoke, "Why don't we all sit down? I think we need to talk." Bobby released Noel and the three of them sat on the couch in the counselor's office. The counselor sits behind his desk and folds his hands together. "Noel we know about the dead rabbit in your foot locker. We will be looking in to who may have done that to you. Do you know of anyone that may have it out for you?" Noel sat back and crossed her arms over her body, "I don't know of anyone here that I have had any problems with. Everyone has been great as far as I know." The counselor continues, "So it is true that the two of you are a couple? Some of us had been wondering." Sam frowned at the counselor but answered, "Yes we have been spending time together and I really like Noel." Noel nods, "And I really like Sam. There's nothing wrong with us liking each other.", she said almost defiantly.

The counselor unfolded his hands, "Is there anyone who knows about your relationship that isn't happy about it?", he questioned. Sam and Noel looked at each other. Sam shook his head, "Not anyone that I can think of." Noel agrees with him. "Well we'll have to check on all of that and we'll have to keep a closer eye on the two of you." Sam squirmed in his seat and Noel felt her palms grow damp. They nodded. "Now for the reason that Mr. Singer is here." The counselor turns to Bobby for him to begin. "Noel, Sam called me last night to tell me what was going on here.", he looked at her and she knew that Bobby knew the real story and all of it. "He said you had tried to call your parents and were unable to get in touch with them.", Bobby continued. Noel watched his expression change. He slid to the edge of the couch and turned more toward Noel who was still sitting back beside Sam, his arm around the back of the couch behind her.

Bobby reached to take one of Noel's hands, "Sweetheart I went to check in on them this morning. It looks as if someone broke into their house last night and." Tears began slipping down Noel's cheeks. She somehow knew what Bobby was about to tell her. "We found them in their bed.", Bobby didn't finish what he was saying because Noel whirled and buried her face in Sam's chest. She cried into his shirt as she clung to him as if her life depended on it. She stayed that way for a long time and Sam just held her. Bobby and the counselor got up and gave them some privacy finally.

******************************

I clung to Sam and he held me just letting me cry it out. I had been crazy about him for a while but at this moment he was all I had left. Sure I had my grandparents but they were on up in years and weren't in the best of health. I worried about what I would do now. Where would I go? I didn't have any other family. Sam's arms around me gave me the strength I needed. I finally sat up and wiped my tears. Looking up at Sam I couldn't say anything. He leaned in and covered my lips with his. His hands on each side of my face held me in place. I clung to the front of his shirt. When we broke from our kiss I looked up at him and found my voice, "I can't stay here the rest of the week." Sam nodded at me. "I'll have Bobby take you to his house unless you want to go to your grandparents.", he stated. I shook my head, "My grandparents are not in any health to take me. I will need to visit with them and let them know what is going on if the cops haven't already but Bobby's sounds nice to me. Will you come with me?"

Sam's eyes are even softer than normal, "Of course I'll come with you. We'll get through this together.", he pulls me forward again and runs his large hand up and down my back. I relax into him and know that somehow everything is going to be alright. Bobby and the counselor came back in after a few minutes and I braced myself as I said, "I can't stay here now that this has happened. Bobby, would you take me to my grandparents?" I knew that if I said I was going with Bobby instead that the counselors wouldn't let me go with them. Bobby nodded, "I'll take you there sweetheart." His eyes were kind and I knew I would grow close to Bobby before it was all said and done.

Bobby looked to the counselor, "I'm going to take both of them with me. I think it would be best if since she and Sam are close that he's with her during her time of mourning." The counselor looked as if he wanted to argue with Bobby but when Bobby gave him a hard look he changed his mind. Nodding he said, "Ok you two go to your cabins and pack up your stuff. Bobby will be here waiting on you when you get back." Sam and I nod and walk out of the office. We go to Sam's cabin first and get his stuff and then he follows me to mine to get my stuff.

Anna sits on my bed, "Why are you leaving Noel? What's going on?" She is too eager to know what's going on for my liking. I keep packing my bag and try to ignore her. She just keeps on, "Noel there's got to be a reason you're leaving. We're supposed to be here another four days!" I finally look up at her and a few tears escape down my cheeks, "My parents have been killed!", I almost shouted at her. She looked stunned as she sat back with her eyes wide. I throw the last of my things into my bag and zip it closed. I throw it over my shoulder and open the door. Anna follows me to the door and stops short when she sees Sam standing outside waiting on me. "Are you leaving with him?", she asked accusingly. I whirl around and glare at her, "I am! What does it matter to you?" She gives me a hateful look, "I should have known you would drag him off with you!" I wondered what she meant by that but I didn't have a chance to ask because Sam stopped the conversation. "Look she's upset about her parents. We're going now. You can talk to the counselors if you want to know more and if they'll tell you. Come on Noel, Bobby is waiting."

With that he took my hand and led me back to the office where we met up with Bobby and he helped us put our stuff in the trunk of his car. Sam and I climbed in the backseat and he wrapped his long arms around me as I leaned back against him and looked out the side window. Bobby drove but I noticed him looking in the rearview mirror occasionally.


	12. Chapter 12

When we arrived at Bobby's Sam carried my things inside along with his own. Bobby opened the door and I followed him inside. I suddenly felt like the weight of the world had fallen on my shoulders and like I could sleep for days. Sam led me up the stairs to the room at the end of the hall. "This is the room I use. I don't think Bobby will say anything if we both stay in here if you want. But if you had rather there's another room just to the left there." I walk over and sit down on the bed. It's very comfortable and I feel myself sinking into near exhaustion. I scoot back onto the bed after kicking off my shoes and lay against the pillows. They smell like Sam and I pat the bed beside me, "I really just want to sleep right now. I think it's all catching up with me."

Sam nods and drops the bags, then he climbs onto the bed beside me, has me sit up so he can put his arm around me and then pulls me against him. "Just sleep then. I'll stay here and hold you." I curled against Sam, with a grip on his shirt front and closed my eyes. I was soon asleep and dreaming of better times.

******************************

Bobby walked up the stairs when he hadn't heard from Sam or Noel in almost an hour. He checked two of the rooms before going to Sam's room at the end of the hall. The door was cracked enough that he could look inside. Peeking around the door he saw Sam lying on his back with Noel curled up against him. Her hand gripped his shirt front and his arm was around her protectively. He wasn't sure he liked them staying in here together but dang it all the girl had been through so much. She had lost everything and Sam seemed to be all she had. He decided he would leave them alone for the night. He would however talk to Sam about this tomorrow.

Bobby slips inside the room and pulls an afghan from the back of the overstuffed rocking chair in the room and throws it over the young couple. As he looks down at them he remembers another young couple he's seen look like this. Sam lay on his back with his arm around Noel and his head turned in her direction and her tucked under his arm, clinging to him for dear life. Bobby had never thought of Sam anything like John but seeing him like this he could see it now. Then he remembered that John hadn't become the warrior that he is now until after Mary had been killed. Bobby hoped against hope that these two wouldn't be put through that.

Slipping out of the room quietly he went back downstairs to do some digging around. He had bad feelings about that camp just from being there the short time he had been. He thought he would call around and check out the counselors.

**********************

When Sam woke, Noel was still sleeping. Not wanting to disturb her he lay completely still and listened to her slow, even breathing. She had relaxed during sleep and now her hand was flat against his chest. Ho noticed that they had been covered up and figured that Bobby had come in while they were sleeping. He groaned quietly and wondered what Bobby was going to say about the two of them being in the same room. He would go down soon enough and find out what Bobby had to say. For now though he only wanted to make sure that Noel was safe.

He lay there for several long minutes before Noel stirred and her eyes blinked open. She realized she was in Sam's arms and smiled sleepily, "Good morning or is it night?", she looked around the room then and noticed how dark it was. Sam kissed her temple, "It's 11 PM. We've slept for most of the day." Noel leans up and captures Sam's lips with her own. Suddenly she pulled back from the kiss. Sam looked at her confused until she spoke, "Oh my God! I just remembered why we're here. The rabbit in my foot locker, and my parents.", her eyes were wide. "It's ok Noel. You're safe here at Bobby's. Why don't you go shower and relax. I'll go down and find us something to eat and check in with Bobby.", Sam said as he gave her puppy eyes and rubbed her arm. Noel nodded up at him and they headed down the hall to the bathroom. Sam showed her where everything was and left her to shower so he could go talk with Bobby.

When Sam wandered downstairs he found Bobby in the kitchen on the phone. He couldn't imagine who he was talking to at this hour unless it was John or another hunter. Sam goes to the fridge and opens it up to find a can drink. Popping the top on the root beer he threw his head back and took a long drink while Bobby finished his phone conversation. Bobby hung up after seeing Sam drinking the root beer. He could tell the boy had questions. "Where's Noel?", Bobby questioned. Sam nodded toward upstairs, "She's taking a shower. Told her to do that and relax a bit. I wanted to see if you had found anything out about what is going on." Bobby nodded and motioned to his desk in the other room. Sam followed the older man over to where books and notebooks were splayed all over the desk. "I did some checking up on that camp you two just came from. Looks like it's owned by an Alexander Cole. When I did more digging on ole Alex here I found out he's a werewolf. I dug a little further and found out that Anna is his daughter. Didn't you tell me that Anna was in Noel's cabin?"

Sam listened to Bobby and then nodded, "Makes a little more sense. I got the feeling that Anna was interested in me. She came off at first to be of help to Noel and me at first. She covered for us a time or two with the counselors." Bobby nodded, "I'll do more checking on the counselors and see if someone will go question Anna." What do I need to tell Noel? Do we go into what we're dealing with here?", Sam looked to Bobby for advice. "Listen your dad will be here probably sometime tomorrow. We'll do more digging and then talk to him. See what he thinks we should do in this situation. It's touchy but we've got to figure out where you two stand. You're both awfully young to know if you're serious enough for that or not." Sam lowered his eyes and then looked back to Bobby, "I know I'm young Bobby but I'm crazy about her. She's not like anyone else I've ever met."

About that time Noel made her way down the stairs, hair still wet from the shower and walked up to Sam. He put his arm around her waist, "What are you two up to?", she asked innocently and scrunched her hair in the hand that wasn't holding onto Sam's belt loop. "Bobby's been checking out the camp. He's still got some things to work on though so let's go see what we can find in the kitchen to eat.", Sam said as he looked down at Noel. He thought she looked really pretty without any makeup on and with her hair wet. Her tan skin glowed and he wondered if she had used lotion. Her skin was always so soft beneath his fingers. He took her hand and she followed him to the kitchen where they found leftover pizza and plenty of root beer. Sam warmed the pizza in the stove since he and Dean had been taking care of themselves for years. When it was ready the couple sat at the table and ate the pizza and talked. There was a sadness in Noel's eyes because of her parents but Sam saw that being with him made her feel better.

********************************

Sam and I sat and talked and ate pizza until almost 2 am. Our sleep pattern seemed to be off but right now I wasn't going to worry about it. I was mourning my parents but I saw what I hoped to be a new life with Sam. I hoped they would accept me. As we sat there we soon heard the rumble of an engine coming up the driveway. Sam looked up surprised and eyes wide. "It's my dad.", he said. We stood from the table and walked into the living room just as John and Dean came in. John walked straight to me and pulled me into a hug, "I'm so sorry about your parents. We're going to take care of this."


	13. Chapter 13

I let John hold me against his chest. I could see Sam's face from where my head was against John's chest and he almost looked shocked. When John finally released me, he held me at arm's length. "I'm so glad that Bobby and Sam brought you here. We're going to take care of this thing." I looked at him confused; I didn't know what thing he was talking about. I blinked at him a few times and then looked to Sam to see if I could read him but I couldn't. "Let's go to the living room where we can be more comfortable.", Bobby suggested. Sam moved close to me and took my hand. We went into Bobby's living room and Sam sat on the couch, pulling me down beside him and wrapping his arm around me protectively. Bobby sat behind his desk and John and Dean pulled chairs over so we were all sitting facing each other.

John cleared his throat, "Dean and I have been to the camp doing some snooping around. Noel we've got a lot to explain to you and it's going to all sound really crazy but just hear us out ok?" I looked to Sam before answering and saw his eyes. He looked apologetic and almost helpless. I look back to John and nod. John leans forward in his chair and Sam tightens his grip on me. "We went in and questioned Anna. I had talked to Bobby earlier and we were close so I decided to go do it myself. Dean was with me and we went in, told the counselors we needed to talk to Anna under the guise of FBI agents. We told them we had been there before under cover."

I didn't know why but tears began to slip down my face. Sam reached over to wipe a few away and I closed my eyes at the feel of his hands on my face. John continued, "Sweetheart there are really bad things out there. You may have watched horror movies about things that you thought were made up. I'm afraid to tell you that those things are real." I frowned at John and then looked to Sam for support. He simply nodded to me. "My boys and I fight those bad things Noel. And Bobby here, he does too.", Johns eyes softened, "Anna is a werewolf.", he dropped that bomb just like that. I began to shake and the tears came faster. Sam leaned to whisper in my ear, "Are you ok Noel? I couldn't tell you until I knew where we really stood." I look to him then and things rush back to me, "That explains the whirling of the knife that night that that thing came in on us and the way you punched Ben." Sam nodded, "Yes all of that is from years of training."

John went on when I looked back at him, "Anna had been watching you and Sam together. She wanted to take him from you. She was the thing that came into that room with you the night your face was scratched. She wanted to get rid of you and thought if she had her dad, Alexander Cole and your camp's owner, kill your parents that you would leave and she would be able to step in and be with Sam." Sam grimaced and I reached to squeeze his hand that was resting on his thigh. "Don't you blame yourself Sam. This is NOT your fault.", I said as I looked into his hazel eyes and saw the hurt there. Sam then clenches his jaw and looks at me with determination, "We're going to get them Noel. Dad was unable to do it earlier because of too many witnesses but I promise you that we'll take care of it."

I had never seen this kind of anger from Sam and it shocked me in a way but then I realized that he was passionate about those that he loves and I felt myself blessed. Leaning forward I didn't care who was in the room I captured his lips with my own. Kissing him deeply I tried my best to let him know I was with him until the end. I reached to take a handful of his shaggy hair and my other hand lay against the pulse in his neck. Soon I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled back. Not turning toward the other men in the room I held Sam's gaze with my own. "Ok you two! Get a room!", Dean griped.

*********************************

When Noel kissed Sam so passionately in front of his Dad, Dean and Bobby he was shocked at first. Then as she continued to kiss him and wound her fingers in his hair he knew she was trying to convey to him that she was in this for the long haul. He vowed to himself then and there to protect her at all costs. Yes we they young but so were his parents when they met. Bad things happened to his mom but he couldn't live his life in fear of something like that happening to the woman he loved. They soon caused everyone else in the room to be a bit uncomfortable and Dean growled for them to get a room. Maybe they would!

"About that,", Sam started. "I would really appreciate it if you would allow us to stay together. Noel has been through so much and I feel like I need to be with her every step of the way.", Sam looked to his Dad to see what his reaction would be. John looked a bit hard but then when his eyes met Noel's he softened, "I'm not thrilled about that idea but I will allow it. BUT you two have got to be careful. We don't need a child in this lifestyle if we can help it.", he looked sternly at both of them. Noel and Sam both nodded in understanding. They wouldn't tell him they had sex already without protection in the beginning.

Everyone sat up and talked for a while longer and soon Sam noticed Noel yawning and looking very sleepy. It was probably around 3 AM so he took her hand, "Let's get you in the bed before I have to carry you up those stairs.", he said to her and she play slapped him on the shoulder. "Goodnight you two.", John said without even looking up from the book he was writing in. Sam knew it was his journal and he would explain all of that to Noel at some point in time. Dean slipped the headphones off and looked to the couple, "Yeah y'all don't keep us up all night making noises either.", he gave them a mischievous smile and Sam threw a couch pillow at him, "Shut up you goob. Not like you never kept me up doing questionable things." Dean laughed and Noel blushed.

The couple made their way upstairs where Noel slipped out of the clothes she had on and threw her bra on the chair in the corner. Sam watched her but vowed to leave her alone for the night. He knew how tired she was. She seemed oblivious to him watching her change but something stirred in him as she reached and grabbed a shirt that belonged to him and slipped it over her head. Sam took off his own clothes down to his boxer briefs and climbed under the covers. Noel walked to the bathroom down the stairs and then soon came back. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Sam raised one eyebrow as she padded toward him almost seductively. She reached for the hem of the shirt she wore that hung to mid thigh and lifted it over her head. Sam felt the strong stirrings of desire as he watched her.

"I promise to be quiet if you will promise to give me your best.", she said as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. Sam swallowed and nodded. She opened the drawer beside the bed and pulled out the protection they needed and then flipped the covers back to expose Sam's very visible erection beneath his boxers. Noel hooks her fingers over the top of his underwear and begins to slide them off. Opening the little package she places it over his tip and rolls it down his length with her mouth. Sam gasps as he watches her mouth engulf him, her hand cupping his scrotum. She then slips her own pink and black silk and lace panties off and then straddles his erection.

Taking him in her hand she guides him into her as she stays on her knees with only a little of him inside her. Sam reaches for her hips and places his large hands on them. He helps her push her way down on him. She gasped as he filled her and when he knew she was about to start keening he sat up, wrapped his arms around her and crushed his mouth against hers to keep her quiet. They moved together, mouths swallowing moans and hoping the bed wasn't too squeaky. Sam soon felt himself right on the brink of exploding and knew that Noel was already there. Wetness flooded all around him and he increased his speed until he soon followed her.

When they were both spent they fell back onto the bed together, still joined in the most intimate of ways. Sam held Noel against his heaving chest and she kissed the pulse point in his neck. He loved the feel of her lips on his neck. Heck he loved the feel of her hands on him anywhere. "We should get some rest.", he says finally. Noel nods against his chest and then sits up. She hops off the bed and slides her panties and his shirt back on and then joins him back in bed. Sam gathers her into his arms as he turns on his side to face her. She snuggles back into him and they are both soon asleep, enjoying being in each other's arms for the first time without having to sneak around.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning I woke up early. Sam was still sleeping quietly beside me, his breathing deep and even. Reaching over and fingering a strand of his silky hair I decided to get up and face the day. I knew I had to go to the funeral home after breakfast to pick things for my parent's funeral. Taking a deep breath and pushing the covers back, I took one last look at Sam laying there looking so peaceful. His tanned skin stood out against the white sheets with the small blue pinstripes making him look almost like a golden god. I slid on a pair of shorts and my bra and headed downstairs. Everyone was still sleeping because I heard soft snoring coming from two of the rooms, one upstairs and one down. I made my way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator hoping to find things I could fix for breakfast. I did find frozen buttermilk biscuits and bacon.

Digging around the kitchen I then found potatoes and onions so I washed the potatoes, popped the biscuits on a pan and into the oven and began peeling and dicing the potatoes and onions. Finding the pans I needed, I placed just a small amount of oil in one pan and let it heat up. While it was heating I began frying the bacon in another pan. When the oil was heated I placed the diced potatoes and onions in that pan and began to fry those together. As the food began to get finished I placed it on plates and stuck it into the microwave to stay warm.

When the biscuits were finished and I was pulling the last of the potatoes and onions out of the oil Sam walked into the kitchen. His hair was messy all over and I smiled as he walked toward me. He stopped in front of me and I leaned against the kitchen counter. Sam reached for my waist and picked me up, placing me on the counter he stepped between my legs. I ran my fingers through his hair, calming it some and coaxing a smile to break out across Sam's handsome face. His dimples caused my stomach to do a little flip flop. I leaned in to kiss him on the chin where the one freckle on the right side stood out just begging to be kissed. Then I kissed the one just below that on his neck, pulling a growl from him. His fingers dug gently into my hips and I raised my head to kiss the freckle just to the right of his mouth.

Sam grew impatient and turned his head so that his lips could capture mine. We kissed deeply, his tongue sliding along mine and his hands squeezing my hips and pulling me closer to him. Just as things were really heating up we heard, "Son of a bitch! Not in the kitchen you two!" I looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Dean standing in the doorway. I wrapped my arms around Sam's neck and shot Dean a mischievous smile. "Oh sorry Deano! I've got breakfast ready if you want some." Sam laughs against my neck where his lips touched the juncture between my neck and shoulder. "I'm not coming in unless you stop it!", Dean all but whines.

Sam kisses me again quickly and whispers, "I'll be right back." I smile at him knowing he needs a minute and kiss the tip of his nose before I let him leave. Dean shakes his head and I hop off the counter as Sam slides out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall. I pull the food from its hiding places and place it on the table. Soon John and Bobby make their way into the kitchen and Sam comes back too. The guys are all seated at the table and I place coffee and orange juice on the table in front of them before taking my seat between Sam and his dad. Bobby shook his head, "It's been a long time since I've had a woman cook for me. I could probably get used to this.", he gave me a smile erasing the gruffness from his face.

There was plenty of small talk while we ate but just as breakfast was being finished, John swallowed the last of his potatoes. "Ok so when we're finished here why don't you and Sam go get cleaned up and I'll run y'all into town to the funeral home. I know you need to make arrangements for your parents." I nodded and looked to Sam. I suddenly felt like I was going to cry. Sam sensed it and reached for my hand under the table. He laced his fingers with mine and gave me a look of reassurance. He nodded to me and I knew it was going to be alright. "Dean you clean up the kitchen since Noel cooked and Bobby and I will get things together. He's going to go into town and do some more questioning and I'll let you go with him Dean." With our directions having been given we all headed in our opposite directions.

*******************************

While Noel showered, Sam straightened up their room and even helped Dean with the kitchen some. When Noel was finished in the bathroom Sam went in and showered. He shaved the bit of stubble that had grown overnight and brushed his teeth. Hearing a knock on the door he wraps his towel tighter around his waist and opens the door. Noel is standing there with tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this Sam. I'm trying to be strong but I'm getting a lot thrown at me all at once." Sam reaches for Noel and pulls her against his bare chest. She wrapped her arms around his slim waist and cried against him. Sam stroked he hair, "It's going to be alright Noel. I'm going to be beside you every step of the way. You are part of the family now and if you want we'll teach you some of the ways or if you'd rather you can stay here and help Bobby do research."

Noel looked up through tear stained eyes, "Please don't leave me today. I'm going to need you with me as I make my decisions today." Sam kisses the top of her head, "I'm not going to leave you I promise." Noel nods at him and the couple walk back to their room. Sam dresses and they make their way downstairs to find John.

John was sitting on the couch going through some books when the young couple stopped in front of him. "Ready to go dad?", Sam questioned. John looked up and nodded. They followed him to the Impala and the three of them climbed into the front seat. Noel slid closer to Sam hoping to not crowd John. Besides she hadn't gotten as close to him yet. She didn't know how to take the dad who almost barked orders and expected everyone to follow him to a T. John flipped on the radio and Def Leppard's Rock of Ages came on. Noel began to sing along with the words and Sam smiled. He knew this would gain points with both his dad and Dean for her. John also broke into a smile. Sam watched as his dad looked over at Noel in approval. "Well maybe you can talk this son of mine into liking this music as well.", he teased and Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes.

John pulls up to Sunnyside Funeral Home and Noel looks like she's about to cry again. Sam reaches for her hand and laces his fingers with his, "It's going to be alright.", he said to her quietly. He helps her out of the car and the three of them walk to the front door. John goes in first and is greeted by a man in a suit. "How can I help you sir?", the man asks John. John motions to Noel, "You have her parents here and she's come to make the arrangements." The suited man nods and says, "Ahhh yes. Follow me." He leads the way down the hallway to an office at the back of the building. Sitting behind his desk he motions to the chair and loveseat he has for guests in his office. Sam and Noel take the loveseat while John sits in the chair. They begin going over all of the mundane things that have to be done to make the arrangements. Noel held up pretty well but there were times when Sam had to wipe the tears from her eyes with a Kleenex he pulled from the box on the table beside the loveseat.

With the arrangements made, Noel choosing to have her parent's cremated instead of going through the pain of having a funeral, John leads the young couple out to his car. The funeral director assured Noel that they would send her everything that belonged to her parents. She had given them Bobby's address with Sam's help. They drive back to Bobby's and as they walk in Noel is visibly exhausted. Sam rubs her back and looks at her with concern in his hazel eyes. "Let's go upstairs and lay down. You look like you could use some rest.", he says to her. Noel nods to him and lets him lead her up the stairs after telling his dad he was taking her to lie down.

Noel crawls under the covers and Sam snuggles in next to her. Noel is soon asleep and Sam watches her for several long minutes before deciding he needs to go downstairs and find out if the other men have found out anything else about Anna and that entire situation. Tucking her in good Sam leans down to kiss her hair and then heads down to talk to his dad, Bobby and Dean.


	15. Chapter 15

For the next week the guys studied on Anna and her family while I healed from the broken heartedness of losing my parents. Sam was very attentive to me and I was beginning to get close to Bobby and even John. Dean wandered into town most days. Sam told me he figured he had a girl he was visiting. I spent what time I wasn't with Sam either cleaning up Bobby's house that hadn't had a woman's touch in years or reading the vast array of books he had at his disposal. Not only did he have research books on all of the lore that someone could dream up, he had volumes of classic novels. After making a batch of homemade brownies and cutting them in squares I grabbed one of Bobby's books and curled up on the couch. John and Bobby were outside working on a car together and Dean was off in town again. Sam was outside doing some target practice so I had the house to myself.

After an hour or so Sam came in and took a deep breath, "Have you been baking?" I looked up from my book and gave him a sweet smile, "I made brownies. They are on a rack in the kitchen. Help yourself." Sam gave me an almost boyish smile and headed to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with three brownies and a glass of milk. He walked over to the couch and I leaned up so that he could sit behind me. I leaned back into him and he handed me a brownie. Sam sat his milk on the table beside the couch and then wrapped his arm around me and kissed my hair, "These are delicious. How did I luck out with such a great girlfriend?" I turned so I could look at him, "I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one." Sam leaned to kiss me and I could smell gunpowder and chocolate. Laying my book down I turned on the couch so that I could have better access to him.

Throwing my legs over his leg nearest me I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling just a little as we kissed deeply. Brownies forgotten, Sam reaches for me and easily pulls me onto his lap. I squealed just a little as he did but soon fell into a hot little make out session right there on Bobby's couch. I felt Sam's fingers on my bare skin just above the waist band of my jean shorts coaxing a moan from my lips. About that time the front door banged open and my eyes grew wide as I broke away from the kiss with Sam. Twisting in his lap I saw Bobby and John standing in the doorway looking a bit dumbfounded. I removed myself from Sam's lap and reached to smooth my hair a bit as well as fought to catch my breath. "Damn boy! Don't you realize there are other people living here?", John growled. I glanced up at Sam and he looked like a little boy that was in trouble. He nodded to his dad and stood from the couch and headed out the back door. I blinked a few times and then stood. "There are brownies in the kitchen.", I said and then followed Sam.

I found Sam leaning against a car in Bobby's lot full of cars. Going to him, I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head against his chest. I can hear the strong sound of his heartbeat beneath my ear causing a stirring deep inside me. "Let's get out of here for a little while.", I said never taking my head from his chest. Sam grunted a little and I reached to take his hand, leading him behind Bobby's garage we made our way into the woods. We walked hand in hand for a while with Sam just slightly behind me until I found a break in the trees with a small field full of wildflowers. I walked about halfway into the field and then dropped down to the ground, pulling Sam with me. The grass was soft and cushy beneath me and the sun beat down on me warming my body. Sam sat beside me and I crawled into his lap back to the position we were in on Bobby's couch. Seated we were hidden from anyone behind all of the wildflowers, causing me to become very uninhibited.

I broke our kiss and reached for the hem of my t shirt. I pulled it over my head revealing the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra. Sam's eyes suddenly clouded over as his hands came up to cup my breasts. His hands were warm and slightly calloused from years of using various weapons. I threw my head back and moaned at the feel of his hands on me and with the anticipation of things to come. Sam lowered his mouth to cover one nipple and I buried my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me. His tongue laved at my sensitive nipple as his other hand pinched the nipple that he wasn't suckling on. I ground my hips against his growing hardness, drawing a growl from his lips. "Oh God Sam. I want you so bad right now.", I breathed against his soft hair. "I don't have protection.", he said after he scraped his teeth over my nipple and looked up at me. "I really don't care. We'll be careful.", I said as I looked into his eyes and watched his hazel eyes go dark.

******************************

This girl fascinated Sam in so many ways. She caused him to throw caution to the wind and to do things that he wouldn't normally do. He watched the way the sun made her green eyes sparkle and he fell. He fell harder than he had ever hoped to fall in his life. He strained against his jeans and knew if he didn't release himself soon he would burst through. He could feel Noel's warmth even through her shorts. Sam reached for the button and zipper on her shorts and soon had them undone. He hooked his fingers over the tops and began pulling them down. Noel crawled from his lap and soon was on her knees in the grass beside him naked.

Sam quickly removed his own shirt and jeans and spread the clothes out on the ground. Noel knelt on them and Sam pushed her onto all fours. He leaned to kiss her over her shoulder for a few seconds. Grabbing her hips in his large hands he pulled her back against him so that she could feel how hard he was for her. Noel threw her head back and begged, "Take me Sam. Take me now!" Sam didn't hesitate, but took himself in his hand and placed his tip at her entrance. Shoving forward he pushed into her and twitched inside as she threw her head back in pleasure. Sam felt her warmth engulf him as he pushed farther into her tight opening. He began to pull her against him as he moved in and out of her more easily. He thought that if anyone was in the trees that they could probably hear the slapping of skin against skin or the moans of pleasure that they both were not trying to hide.

Feeling himself getting closer to the edge and feeling Noel's body contract around him, Sam leaned forward and bit down on her shoulder. He was careful to not bite too hard but he was trying to let out a scream that would alert his dad and Bobby to what was going on. Pushing into Noel a few more times Sam knew he was past the point of no return. He growled wanting to stay inside her but knowing he couldn't. Not yet anyway. He pulls himself from her warmth and lays his hardness against her buttocks, releasing his warmth there. Noel's breathing was ragged and her brow was sweaty as she looked over her shoulder at Sam, still holding himself in his hand.

The couple cleaned up and got dressed. Sam pulled her against him again and kissed her hair, "I love you Noel. I don't ever want to lose you." His voice was soft and sensuous as he spoke to her causing her heart to soar. Noel looked into Sam's eyes, "I love you too Sammy. You couldn't have come into my life at a better time."

They stayed in the field until it was beginning to look like rain. It was funny how it could be sunny and bright one hour and threatening rain the next. Sam helped Noel up from the ground and they headed to the house. They had a slight fear of what John would have to say when they made it back to the house but they knew that they would face whatever it was together.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam and I walked into the house hand in hand. I was determined to not let John put all of this on Sam. Besides, I was just as responsible for this relationship. Bobby was in the kitchen and I guessed that Dean was still in town. John looked up as we walked in and his face clouded over. "You two come in here!", he boomed and though it wasn't visible I felt Sam tense at the harshness of his dad's tone. I gently rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch across from where John was sitting. "I've been thinking about this relationship since the two of you rushed out of here. I really think Sam should sleep on the couch while we're here. Y'all are getting way too comfortable with each other. Hell Sam, you're only 15 for Christ's sake!" Sam looked hurt but this was bringing out a side of me that these guys hadn't seen yet. "John I have to say something,", I tried to remain calm, "My parents have just been killed recently and I am 16 years old. My grandparent's married at this age! I make my own decisions from here on out and Sam is one of them!", I said defiantly but hopefully not too forcefully.

John turned his glare to me, "And just what do you intend to do if you wind up pregnant? I don't suppose you are on birth control of any kind?", his eyebrow shot up in question. "No sir I am not on birth control BUT I can take care of that. As for if I wind up pregnant I think I'm pretty capable of taking care of a child. I believe that I won't have more forced on me than I can handle. If I can handle having my parents killed by what I thought was a myth I can handle a child. And if it were Sam's child it would be all the better.", I looked up at Sam with admiration and he gave me a small smile. Looking back to John I said, "Sir do you have any idea what a great man your youngest son is? I know Dean is the one that follows all the orders and tries to do whatever dad asks but Sam is kind and compassionate. If I ever have a son I can only hope he's as great as Sam."

There was a slight change in John's face as he listened to me. "I still do not think it's a good idea for the two of you to share a room. And the closeness needs to be kept to a minimum." I shook my head, "No John that isn't acceptable. I won't have Sam sleeping on a couch that's too short for him! I'll get my own place before I let that happen!" John looks at me as if I have grown another head, "You most certainly will not! You will stay here and we will protect you!" I set my jaw, "Then Sam stays in the room with me, we go into town tomorrow and I get set up with birth control and everyone is happy. And we'll try to keep the PDA to a minimum as long as you promise to give us alone time when we need it." I stare at John and wait for him to reply. Finally he relents, "Ok Sam can take you into town tomorrow. Please just keep safe in the meantime." I nod, "Ok I'll go start some supper tonight. Is Dean coming back or do you know?" John shrugs and I think to myself how differently he treats his boys.

I shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen. John called Sam over, "Let's go work on Bobby's car while Noel fixes something to eat." I heard him say. Sam nodded and shot a look my direction. I blew him a kiss and gave him my most cheery smile. Bobby was nursing a beer when I walked into the kitchen. "Don't worry about John. He's always been this way.", Bobby growls. I look at him and laugh. "I don't think he knew what to think about me standing up to him." Bobby shakes his head, "Oh I'm sure he didn't. His boys have never stood up to him." I went about my job of fixing supper and Bobby talked while I worked. "You know he wasn't like this until Mary was killed. He was a kind loving father. Sam reminds me a lot of the way John was before Mary died.", Bobby went on. I thought about that and I could see how that could be. John had been soft and kind to me the day he came in after I came here.

Maybe John saw too much of himself in Sam and that scared him. Maybe he was afraid that the same thing would happen to me that happened to Mary. I decided then to become stronger than I had been. I would learn to defend myself. Besides if I ever did have a child I would want to be able to protect him or her if Sam was out on the road with his dad and Dean. I soon had supper ready and I stuck my head out to call John and Sam in.

*************************************

Noel and Sam made plans to go into town the next morning so they set their alarm for early. Bobby had handed Noel a set of keys telling her that the car was hers to use as long as she needed. The couple were soon barreling down the road in a grey 67 Mustang Fastback with black racing stripes down the middle. Noel pushed the car to almost it's limits as she opened her up on the straight aways. Sam looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. He could tell she was fully enjoying herself and she needed to with all that she had been through in the past two weeks.

Noel's appointment was for 9 am so they had just enough time to run through a fast food drive through and grab some breakfast. With their biscuits and drinks ordered they drove to the doctor's office and sat in the parking lot to eat their food. When they finished their food they got out of the car and went inside. Noel filled out her paperwork and soon was called to the back. Sam sat nervously in the waiting room flipping through a sports magazine. After sitting there for 20 minutes he heard his name called over the speakers. "Sam Winchester please come to the back.", the speakers said in a weird staticy voice. Sam frowned and stood, heading toward the door to the back of the building. Inside he was greeted by a nurse, "We need you to come back with us to Noel's room. The doctor would like to talk to you together.", she said sweetly. Sam nodded and swallowed. What if something was wrong with Noel? Why could they need him back here?

The nurse let Sam to the third door back and opened it. Noel was sitting on the table and her face was streaked with tears. "Oh my God Noel are you alright? What's wrong?", Sam went to her and pulled her against his body while she still sat on the table. Noel was unable to speak so the doctor cleared his throat, "Sam could you have a seat?" Sam frowned at the doctor, "I'd rather stay here with her if that's ok.", Sam answered. The doctor nodded, "The reason we called you back here is that we found something on Noel's tests and we want to do more extensive tests to see if what we see is what we think it is." Sam felt confused. "What do you think you see?", he questioned. Noel's small hand looked so tiny in his and he felt the need to protect her. "We're not sure but son have you always used protection when the two of you have been intimate?" Sam's eyes went wide, "Ummm no we've slipped up a few times.", he admitted.

The doctor explained that they wanted to do a sonogram and that it would have to be a vaginal one. He told Sam that Noel had wanted him back here just incase. It was time for her monthly cycle so this was early but they wanted to be sure before they prescribed her birth control. Sam nodded as he listened to the doctor and he moved closer to Noel's side as they readied her for the sonogram. She lay back on the table and the nurse prepped the sonogram machine. She asked a few questions and then told Noel that the wand would be a little cold. She used some semi warm gel on the end of the wand and placed it inside to get a better look at things.

After a few minutes of moving the wand around the doctor told them, "Ok it must have just been a scare. I do not see any implantation so I will go ahead and prescribe the recommended birth control. You will need to use other forms of birth control in the meantime. In two weeks you should be completely covered to have sex only using the birth control. I do however want to caution you that if you are having sex with anyone else besides each other that you should still use a condom." He looked sternly at Sam and he shook his head. "No sir. Noel is the only girl for me." Noel smiled sweetly at Sam and reached to trail her fingers down his slightly stubbled jaw. "Ok I'll leave you to get dressed. The nurse will be back in in a few minutes to give you your prescription. I'll see you in a year if there's no further problems."

Sam shook the doctor's hand before he exited the room. When Noel and Sam were alone he stated, "Woah I thought we were in trouble for sure there. Can you imagine how mad Dad would have been if you had been pregnant?" Noel smiled at the look of fear on Sam's face, "If I had been it would have been ok. I love you Sam Winchester." Sam felt calm, "I love you too Noel." Noel dressed and they headed back out to the car. "Let's go somewhere instead of heading straight back home.", Noel suggested. Sam agreed and let Noel drive them to a café where they went in and found a semi private booth in the back of the room. They ordered burgers and fries and waited on their food.

Sam soon changed the light hearted conversation. "You know we've got to go after these things that killed your parents don't you?" Noel looked at Sam and felt fear, "You are going?", she questioned. "Yes me, Dad and Dean are going next week. I have to make sure you're always safe. You will stay with Bobby and we hope it will only be a couple days that we're gone." He laced his fingers with Noel's and reassured her that things would be fine. As a tear slipped down her cheek he brushed it away. "Let's not go straight back home. I brought some protection so let's go find a hotel." Noel nodded and they left after paying their bill.


	17. Chapter 17

John, Dean and Sam had been gone for two days to take care of the situation with Anna and her family. Noel stood at the kitchen sink looking out the window as she washed up the dishes that she and Bobby had used at breakfast. She was worried about Sam. He had told her he would try to call but she hadn't heard from him. Bobby had reassured her that things were fine but she still worried. Her hands worked beneath the sudsy water to wash the plates and utensils. She placed the last plate into the drying rack and fished around in the sink below the hot water for anything else that may be lurking there. Feeling a sharp pain she ripped her hand from the water and saw a crimson stain begin to gush from her right pinky finger. She had cut her finger on a knife that she had absentmindedly placed in the sink. Grabbing a hand towel from the rack Noel applied pressure to the wound and went to find Bobby for help.

Noel finally found Bobby out in the garage where he was working on an old Dodge Dart. "Bobby I need your help. I've cut my finger pretty bad I'm afraid.", Noel held up her crudely bandaged hand and Bobby could see where the blood had soaked through the towel beneath her fingers. "Balls! Girl get in the house and let me look at it! Go sit on the toilet in the hallway." Noel nodded and Bobby followed her back into the house where they both made their way into the hallway bathroom. Noel kicked the lid down on the toilet and sat. She continued to apply pressure to the wound until Bobby was where he could look at it.

Holding her hand up, Noel released the pressure on the wound and took the towel away. Blood ran down her arm as soon as she took the pressure off and she felt it begin to throb with every beat of her heart. Bobby held the towel below it so the blood would drip onto it as he assessed the damage. "Ok it's deep but you didn't hit anything vital. What were you doing when it happened?", his wizened eyes looked into her green ones. "I was washing dishes and like a ditz put a knife in the bottom of the sink." Bobby nodded, "Ok that explains the bleeding. The hot water from the sink made the blood flow more easily." Bobby applied pressure to the pressure point in Noel's wrist with one hand and began to clean the wound with his other. When he had the blood flow under control he showed Noel where to hold pressure as she held the wound above her heart. Bobby got gauze and tape and applied an ointment. "This will keep it from getting infected and I will put a bandage on it. We'll need to check it later to make sure the bleeding isn't seeping through.", Bobby told her. "Now why don't you go lay down for a little nodded up at Bobby and accepted his hug when he offered.

********************************

I went to Sam's and my room and lay down like Bobby had told me to. Being alone just made me miss Sam that much more. I picked up cell phone and checked to see if I had a missed call. Of course I didn't so I gathered Sam's pillow close to my body and breathed in his scent that lingered there. He smelled like all man with a hint of old books. I loved the way her smelled. As I closed my eyes, his hazel ones swam behind my lids. I could just picture him smiling down at me, the sunlight causing the amber tones in his hair to shine. His dimples were deep and he had just enough stubble on his cheeks to make me want to run my fingers over it. His lips were slightly parted and I could just picture his tongue playfully peeking through his perfect teeth.

I soon drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Sam assaulting my senses. Bobby had given me a mild sleep aid because of the pain that was shooting up from my injured finger. It must have helped me to sleep but it caused the dreams to be weird and very vivid. I dreamed of blood and fangs and silver bullets, I smelled gunpowder and iron and saw flashes of a brutal fight.

I woke two hours later to Bobby shaking me almost roughly, "Wake up Noel. We've got to go to John and the boys. Someone is hurt and they need backup." I had never seen Bobby look scared but when I looked into his eyes I saw it now. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes quickly and shot off the bed. I grabbed a few things as Bobby instructed me to do and slammed them into a duffle bag in the closet. Almost without thinking I grabbed one of Sam's plaid shirts from the closet and threw it on. I rolled up the sleeves with just a little trouble from the wounded finger and then grabbed the bag and raced downstairs to find Bobby waiting on me beside the front door. At the door Bobby handed me a pearl handled Beretta similar to Sam's, "It's loaded with silver bullets. Sam said he had been teaching you to use his.", I looked up at Bobby and nodded. With that we were out the door and into his car.

Bobby drove at breakneck speed and I prayed silently from my seat that everyone involved would be ok. Bobby had said that someone was hurt but he hadn't told me who. I knew that if I asked him he wouldn't tell me so I didn't try.

**************************************

Sam held his injured and bleeding ribs as he glared down at Anna where she struggled at his feet. He had shot her in her stomach, missing his target of her heart because she had jumped at him just as he fired the gun. As it was she caught him in the ribs with her clawed hand as she swiped in his direction, opening up a wound over his ribs and he was sure cracking at least two of them. Dean was struggling with a brother of Anna's and John was fighting with her dad.

Just as Anna struggled to rise to her feet, a shot rang out. Anna's head whipped in the direction of the shot. Sam kept a wary eye on Anna but risked a quick glance to see where the shot came from. John stood over Anna's dad, gun still trained on him, but it wasn't necessary. The alpha lay in a bloody heap at the feet of John. Next John swung his gun in the direction of Anna's brother. He was standing over Dean, clawed hand raised in attack. Dean's face was bloody as was his thigh. John's second shot rang out and the young werewolf crumpled to the floor.

Bobby and Noel burst into the room at the sound of the gunshots. Noel's eyes were wide as she scanned the room, gun drawn and standing just behind Bobby. She saw everything as if in slow motion, Sam saw her enter the room and he faltered just enough to give Anna the opening she was looking for. She sprang from the floor and wrapped her hand around Sam's throat in mere split seconds. Anna screamed out, "Let him go bitch!" It was just enough to stop Anna. She turned in the direction of Noel's voice and sneered. "Ohhh he kept you around. Just stay right there and I'll let you watch me snap his neck like a twig.", she threw back her head and laughed wickedly. She hadn't completely turned so she was a scary sight. Taking a deep breath and steadying herself Noel aimed for Anna's heart. She squeezed the trigger and prayed it hit its mark.

In the seconds after Noel's shot rang out Anna's laughter stopped, her eyes went wide and she dropped to her knees. Sam, now holding not only his ribs but also his neck looked at Noel stunned. She stood, both hands on her raised pistol and breathing heavily as if she had been holding her breath. As Anna crumpled to the floor, Noel sunk to her knees and dropped the gun. Bobby reached for her, taking her under the arms and lifted her to her feet and into his arms. John looked around the room at the three dead werewolves and nodded. His kids had done good. "Well done boys and you too Noel. Bobby and I will get these bodies out of here and get them burned. Sam, Dean and Noel get back to Bobby's and get cleaned up.", John gave orders with the authority of a military man.

Noel steeled herself and nodded up at Bobby. She went to Sam and placed her arm around his waist, helping him to the car. Dean limped beside the couple and handed Noel the keys since she was the only one not banged up. Sam leaned to kiss the top of her head before allowing her to open the door and help him inside. Dean got in the backseat and Noel slid behind the steering wheel. She had to adjust the seat so she could reach the gas pedal but the three were soon on their way to Bobby's.

Pulling up at Bobby's, Noel killed the engine and then went around to help first Dean out of the backseat and then to the front to help Sam. She got them inside and onto the couch. "Where does Bobby keep all the first aid stuff?", she asked as she wiped her hands on the seat of her jeans. It was then that Sam noticed she was wearing one of his shirts, causing him to smile. Dean told her to grab a bottle of whiskey and hand him and then to the bathroom where the first aid kit was stored. When she walked back into the room she saw that instead of drinking the whiskey, the boys were pouring it onto their wounds. Sam sucked in a breath through his teeth as Dean poured the amber liquid over his ribs.

Noel went to Sam with the first aid kit and began to finish cleaning his wounds and bandage them. Sam reached for her and ran his thumb over her cheek, "What happened to you?", he asked as he indicated her bandaged finger. "Just a cut while washing dishes. I'll live.", she said and looked into his eyes. "Oh jeez you two! Spare me from your lovey stuff or I'm going to hurl all over Bobby's fancy rug!", Dean complained. Noel began to laugh. She was just so grateful that everyone safe for the most part with just minor injuries.


	18. Chapter 18

Six weeks later….

Everyone had healed nicely from the wounds inflicted upon them when they were fighting the werewolves. Sam and Noel were going on a much needed get away weekend. They took the car that Bobby had given Noel and packed it with the things they would need for the weekend and Noel had hugged both Bobby and John, giving them pecks on the cheeks. Both men had blushed just slightly when the young woman kissed them. "Take care of each other and be extra safe.", John finally said when he knew that the two of them were serious about going off together. Sam nodded to his dad, "We've got plenty of ammo and all the things we'll need if we run into anything but we don't foresee that happening Dad." John was proud of Sam even if he didn't always tell him so. He pulled the boy, who was beginning to get taller than he was, into a strong hug. Sam patted his dad on the back still very unsure of him. When everyone had said their goodbyes and Noel had even hugged Dean almost against his will, the couple walked to the car hand in hand. Sam held the door open for Noel as she got behind the wheel and then he went around to climb into the other side.

Noel pulled out onto the road and headed in the direction of the Black Hills. Sam gave her the GPS directions after he plugged them into her phone. She knew he had booked a place but she wasn't exactly sure what. Just that it was in a secluded area of the Black Hills. The car wasn't as large on the inside as the Impala so even though they weren't sitting on top of each other, they were still really close. Sam reached to brush a bit of hair behind Noel's ear as she drove. The touch of his fingers on the skin behind her ear sent shivers down her spine. She felt a tightness in her pelvic area and her palms grew slightly damp. No matter how many times they had made love, Sam still turned her on with a mere touch. "If you want us to make it to the place we're staying I'd suggest you not tease me too much.", she said with a quick sideways glace at Sam. Sam's perfect mouth rose at the corners, causing his dimples to deepen and giving him a mischievous look. "So things could get very interesting if I did this?", he said and let his fingers trail down Noel's neck and just under the collar of her flannel shirt.

Noel drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes for a second. "Ok Sam seriously, you have got to stop or I'm going to wreck this car and we'll never make it to our destination. I promise there'll be plenty of time for your teasing there." Sam laughed gently and then leaned to kiss her cheek quickly, "Ok ok I'll be good. But once we're there all bets are off.", Noel watched as he raised one dark eyebrow at her and she felt that warmth growing at the juncture between her legs. She had no doubt he would deliver and then some.  
Sooner than she expected, the GPS told her to take a left onto a little road that looked almost deserted. She did as she was instructed and at the end of that road was a quaint little cabin. It looked no bigger than a fishing cabin and in fact that may well have been what it was. There was a small pond behind it and a little shed to park the car under. Noel pulled into the shed and the couple climbed from the car. Sam grabbed their bags and walked over to the front porch. Opening a little compartment beside a pair of rocking chairs, he pulled the keys to the house from it. He opened the door and stepped inside to put the bags down.

As Noel began to step in, Sam stopped her. She looked up at him in surprise. He bent to kiss her lips gently and then slid his arm under her knees and lifted her easily from the ground. Cradling her in his arms he continued to kiss her as he carried her into the cabin. Noel clung to him, not from fear but because he elicited such excitement in her she was sure she would fall if he were to set her on her feet. That didn't happen though and Sam kicked the door closed behind them. He carried her into the quaint living room and sat on the sofa, pulling her into his lap. She straddled him and buried her fingers in his tresses, pulling him even closer. She could feel him growing hard beneath her jeans and she moaned as she ground herself against him. Sam's hands came to rest on Noel's hips and he moved her at the speed he wanted causing the friction to be even greater.

Noel trailed her hands down the sides of Sam's neck and over his chest. She pushed aside his plaid over shirt, exposing his neck to her in the process. Her mouth came down on the side of his neck and she began to nibble and kiss along the column of his neck. She stopped to pay extra attention to the freckle at the base of the right side of his neck causing Sam to suck in a breath and his hands to reach beneath her bottom and squeeze firmly. Noel bit down firmly but not too hard at the feel of his hands so close to her warmth but still so far away. Reaching for the hem of his grey t shirt she slid it up his body and broke their kisses just long enough to pull it over his head and throw it to the floor. At the sight of his well tanned chest she felt another thrill run through her. She reached for one perky nipple and pinched it lightly between her fingers. Her mouth followed suit as she rolled that same nipple gently between her lips, touching it with just the tip of her tongue. Sam's hands were working on the buttons of her shirt and he soon had it undone and off.

Noel sat in Sam's lap still in her jeans and her lavender satin and lace bra. Sam wondered if her panties matched and was eager to find out. Reaching for the button on her jeans he quickly undid them and slid his fingers just inside the opening of her jeans. He was greeted by the feel of satin and a smile spread across his face. "Are you matching?", he said huskily. Noel slowly licked her lips and slid back off of Sam's lap until she stood on the floor in front of him. She hooked her thumbs over the tops of her jeans and rocked her hips back and forth until she got her jeans over the swell of hips. Sam's eyes clouded over as he watched Noel strip in front of him. Just as the tops of her panties began to peek out she turned slowly and pushed her jeans down her thighs. Leaning over and giving Sam a bit of a show. His erection strained against the confines of his jeans and he reached to rub one hand over the ever growing bulge, eliciting a moan of pleasure from his lips.

Noel smiled and finished pushing her jeans to the ground, making a show of her every move. She finally kicks her jeans aside and then turns back toward Sam. She watched as Sam rubbed himself slowly and she dropped to her knees between his legs. Leaning forward she gently runs her teeth along his length still entrapped in the blue jean material. Sam sucks in a breath and threads his fingers though her hair. Noel raises her head and looks into his hazel eyes as she reaches to undo his jeans. Reaching her fingers inside she soon finds his hard length and tries to free it from its confines. Sam raises his hips and pushes his jeans over them along with his boxers. His length sprang forward and Noel reached for it. Running her fingers along his length and over the tip she felt the wetness there. Spreading that over his tip she began to work him with her hand before leaning forward and taking him deep into her mouth. She swirled her tongue along the underside with him still in her mouth and Sam threw his head back against the cushions. Squeezing his scrotum gently she began to work along his length with her mouth and hands.

After several long strokes, Sam stopped her. He didn't want things to go too far because he wasn't finished with her himself. Helping her off the floor and laying her back onto the couch beside him he turned to face her. She lay on her back with her knees bent and Sam smoothed his hand down her naked form, stopping to pinch at her nipples and then sliding down her stomach and into the soft curls at the juncture between her legs. She bucked her hips wanting him to pleasure her even more. Leaning forward, Sam began to blow a hot breath against her dampness. He was close enough that all he had to do was lick his tongue out a little and penetrate her but he wanted this to last. Another hot breath was blown over her and his fingers brushed the little sensitive nub at the top of her opening. Noel again bucked forward and this time Sam did stick his tongue out just enough to lick at that sensitive spot. Noel let out a guttural moan of pleasure, causing Sam to harden even more. He slid his tongue along her opening from bottom to top, flattening his tongue so that the expanse of her was covered. He licked with more and more pressure until Noel was writhing beneath him.

When he felt as if he would explode just from her receiving pleasure he stopped what he was doing and crawled more on top of her. He held himself just above her and leaned so only his mouth touched hers. She could taste herself on his tongue as he slid it passed her lips. Noel reached for Sam trying to pull him fully against her but even then Sam wanted to prolong the pleasure. Finally when he didn't think he could take much more he gently nudged her opening with his warm, wet tip. Noel opened to him and he pushed forward, feeling her engulf first his head and then more and more of his length until he was fully embedded in her liquid warmth. They both let out a cry of pleasure as she adjusted to his size and he took in the feel of her. Soon he pulled himself nearly all the way out before plunging deep inside her again. Their love making started out long and slow but soon Noel was coaxing Sam to move faster. She reached for his hips and pulled him into her and soon he was pounding into her, moving her higher up on the couch before finally straining one last time. Noel let her orgasm wash over the two of them as she felt Sam pulsing deep inside her. She knew she would never grow weary of that feeling.


End file.
